<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly hopeful by hesnotcute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068286">Hopelessly hopeful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotcute/pseuds/hesnotcute'>hesnotcute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Insomnia, M/M, Teenage Drama, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotcute/pseuds/hesnotcute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джош поспорил, что влюбит в себя Тайлера Джозефа, но всё не так просто, как могло показаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 3.00 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Ты страдаешь там, где спишь, и спишь там, где лежишь.</p><p class="western">Что может быть правдивее этой строки, спетой Тейлор – её вряд ли узнаешь без чёрных кругов вокруг глаз. И ещё думаешь вроде «она это написала почти в этом же возрасте, блять, я в этой хуйне не один». Но Тайлер <em>один</em>, проснулся в привычные 3 часа ночи, а теперь в компании просто охренительных сырных чипсов надеется умереть до восхода солнца или уйти из дома прям на рассвете в поисках утешительных образов и любой мизерной надежды, что поможет понять, есть ли смысл стараться. Кому не пытаешься рассказать, так все только говорят о «всё впереди»… блять?.. Он же не просит утешить из-за страха остаться в одиночестве или потери ярких красок, лишь, <em>что делать, когда не получается забыть</em>? И когда просыпаешься каждую чёртову ночь в одно и то же время?</p><p class="western">Иногда кажется, что человек состоит из двух частей: одна – всё, чем ты являешься для других и собственное самоощущение, вторая – невидимый подлый механизм, управляющий тобой, которому не можешь противостоять. Именно блядский механизм будит ночами, а затем наблюдает. Тайлер перестал бороться с этим всякими таблетками, в принципе, есть определенная романтика в поедании «вкусной заначки», размышлениях о вечных вопросах, возможно, вынужденному уделению свободного времени творчеству… Слишком прямо, не так ли?</p><p class="western">Как только не убеждай, решив надеть красивую маску на быт, но нихуя романтичного нет, особенно в насыпанных в тарелку чипсах. Кто так делает? Но Тайлер ещё запивает их зелёным монстром. Очередной пункт в «создании анкеты». Он понимает, что так явно не справится с его нестандартной проблемой, но почему бы не сделать вид, что всё под контролем? В чём Тайлеру нет равных – он всегда думает, что всё идёт замечательно, у всего будет лучший результат из возможных, и вообще, он точно находится в не самой худшей версии реальности. Оптимист? Ни в коем случае. Самообман, отрицание, избегание? Да, чёрт возьми.</p><p class="western">Вечные вопросы на то и вечные, что каждый будет о них думать сквозь столетия, так что Тай решает, что в этот раз он обойдется без всякого глобального, иначе уже этим утром снова впадёт в «экзистенциальную кому», потому что насмотрится всяких документалок про космос, эволюцию и прочего, что заставляет буквально взрываться мозг от ощущения охуенности и неповторимости Вселенной. Так же опасно заниматься самокопанием, после чего «отмена, отмена, отмена» и вновь приходится сбегать в комфортную жизнь, придуманную по случайности. Тайлера не обходит страх, что однажды он не сможет оттуда вернуться, но, честно говоря, возвращение – грустно, болезненно, неприятно.</p><p class="western">На испуг отзывается сердцебиение, молниеносно ускорившееся, и вызов команды «прервать» для мысленного потока, похожий на воронку стекающей в слив воды, в который он угодил. Что произошло быстрее – отвлёкся или испугался – разница так невелика, а настоящее значение имеет лишь реакция. Тайлер сотню раз просил поменять систему освещения, потому что автоматические фонари срабатывают чуть ли не каждую ночь, реагируя на движение. Даже щенок незаметно не проскочит, а бездомных животных в их районе, по его мнению, слишком много. Либо они все тусуются около его дома? Или невидимый подлый механизм вовсе не часть человека, а чего-то большего, мол, раз твои глаза не откроются ровно в 3 часа, то обязательно в это время пробежит зверёк и ты проснёшься от вспышки света.</p><p class="western">Волноваться заставляют во второй раз включившиеся фонари спустя некоторое время, когда в пачке не остаётся даже крошек, а банка энергетика валяется сплюснутая на полу. Тайлер тянется к телефону, вспоминая прошлое лето, когда это было сигналом – затем поездки в неизвестность, приятное времяпровождение на задних сидениях и сон до полудня по итогу. Он одёргивает руку до того, как успевает разблокировать экран – не должно быть никаких сообщений, не должен его никто ждать, тем более зимой, и тем более в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник. <em>Не должен</em>, но может?..</p><p class="western">Тайлер берёт куртку и не заморачивается со шнуровкой ботинок, в пижамных штанах и растянутой толстовке выходит из дома, на секунду задержав дыхание, после – белое облачко облегчения. Никакой машины, никакого человека, ничего постороннего. Но ведь кто-то мог пройти здесь? Он решает обойти дом, проверить, поискать следы (снег заставляют расчищать только у парадного входа), мысленно матерится, потому что на заднем дворе тоже сработал датчик движения. И он заново понимает, почему мать игнорирует его просьбу – спит в этой тупой маске и не становится свидетелем светового шоу. Тайлер так спать не может – словно отбирается возможность внезапно открыть глаза и застать врасплох изуродованное, перекошенное, зловещее лицо опасности.</p><p class="western">Кроме следов от его ботинок с еле просматриваемыми полосами от шнурков больше нет ничьих.</p><p class="western">Приходит к начальной точке, отмечая, что днём почему-то холоднее, и хлопает по карманам куртки в поисках сигарет. Ни одной – предсказуемо. Он проверяет почтовый ящик, словно теперь хочет доказать, что здесь побывал кое-кто, оставив послание для него, но находит только «не глупи, Джозеф, ты внушаешь себе» где-то в сознании.</p><p class="western">Некоторые события невозможно стереть из памяти или игнорировать, как например кончившиеся чипсы и бессонницу (<em>действительно</em>, чего вдруг?). Если не повезёт быть сбитым пьяным водителем, как в один осенний вечер, то можно посчитать исполненным желание свалить из дома. От одного воспоминания словно срабатывает механический рефлекс, и он трёт шрам на переносице, который расползся на правую сторону носа – всё ещё заметный, всё ещё заставляет Тайлера закрывать глаза перед зеркалом и клеить пластырь, делая вид, что следует современной моде. Но это вполне «вяжется» с его выженными в блонд волосами и тоннелями, да и вообще, в своих супермилых штанишках он явно чья-то мечта.</p><p class="western">А Тай мечтает вернуться в прошлое, когда сон не заботил вовсе, когда не пришлось менять свой стиль, и до тех ночных встреч, наполненных близостью, пустыми словами, на нетрезвую голову обещая, доверяя, любя.</p><p class="western">Он идёт, немного погруженный, хотя, вернее сказать, <em>загруженный</em> произошедшим в прошлом году, прямиком в круглосуточный минимаркет, параллельно с остальным прикидывая, хватит ли времени, – ему все равно нечем заниматься в дополнительные часы, спонсированные неудачным явлением.</p><p class="western">Кассир, единственный работник в ночные смены этой дыры, не обращает на него внимания, сидит с надвинутой донельзя вниз кепкой, и только рука на козырьке доказывает, что это реальный человек, а не манекен. Тай тоже скрывает лицо, натянув сразу два капюшона – шрам, а также вероятность быть узнанным – платить за всё он точно не собирается. И снова лето – шумной компанией или только вдвоём завалиться сюда, опрокидывая товары со стеллажей, иногда честно протягивая кредитку на кассе, иногда выбегая в обнимку со всяким, что успел нахватать, теряя по такой короткой дороге к машине, затем пролить в ней что-нибудь случайно, сразу делая извиняющийся вид, и на шутку принятия извинений лишь натурой, совсем не шутя соглашается, и совсем не ради «прощаю». Будто бы на Тайлера могли обижаться…</p><p class="western">Он прячет сникерсы в рукава, медленно расхаживая по магазину, думая, что когда-то одно лишь его «хочу» и купят что-угодно. Не то что бы он не мог так сделать сейчас, но решение прекратить то общение было нужным, правильным, хорошо взвешенным.</p><p class="western">Существо за стойкой абсолютно не меняет положение, не реагируя на подошедшего Тайлера. Последний же с тяжелым вздохом резко бьёт по «звонку», который издаёт жалкое скрипучее кряхтение. Если работнику настолько похуй, почему бы просто не уйти?</p><p class="western">«Надо убедить продать сигареты», – отвечает на возникший вопрос.</p><p class="western">– Я должен пробить все товары, – негромкий усталый голос, – твоя куртка слишком показательно шуршит.</p><p class="western">На бейдже имя «Дэйв» – сканирует штрих-коды энергетиков (нечего терять) и чипсов, не поднимая головы, и не объяснить, почему Тай на сто процентов уверен, что этот голос ему знаком, просто непривычно тихий и не вспоминается чей? Дэйв… Тайлер не верит увиденному и снимает кепку с продавца, убеждаясь в своей правоте.</p><p class="western">– Ох, – всё, что получается сказать. – Дан?</p><p class="western">– Ага, – и добавляет передразнивая, – Джозеф, – и тот не замечает, что на него смотрят выжидающе, постоянно кося взгляд на рукава.</p><p class="western">Тайлер открывает рот и выглядит неимоверно тупо, не зная, что сказать. Конечно, не всегда он это делает для слов, но пора бы ненадолго отодвинуть <em>лето</em> и вернуться к самому на данный момент идиотскому диалогу за год. Отношения с Джошем, мягко говоря, непонятные. Постоянно замечают друг друга, сталкиваются на каких-то тусовках, и их сравнивает каждый знакомый, что несомненно бесит как первого, так и второго. Внешность Тайлера не назвать «отбитой» или «неформальной» (и он точно не скажет вслух, что это для отвлечения внимания от шрама), а у Джоша такие же сожженные волосы, тоннели, на замену пластырю – пирсинг, и почему-то они выделяются. Самое неприятное – считается, да, блять, эта куча долбоёбов, называемая школьным окружением, считает, что Тайлер повторяет за Джошем.</p><p class="western">– Подрабатываешь по ночам? – Тай очень пытается задать вопрос <em>неудобно</em>.</p><p class="western">– Кажется, я разбил машину, хотя не помню этого, как не помню несколько праздничных дней… Верховный Дан, – почему никто из друзей Джоша до сих пор не сказал ему, как нахер ебануто называть отца вот так, – отправил меня сюда, пока я не отработаю стоимость всего ремонта.</p><p class="western">– Есть более эффективные способы, поинтересуйся у…</p><p class="western">– Вариант с моей мамой не прокатит, – опережает он.</p><p class="western">– Все равно жестоко лишать сна, чтобы сидеть в этой залупе. Отвращение не вызывает? – Тайлер оглядывается, и честно, подобные места созданы для того, чтобы нанимать в них бывших заключенных и наркоманов. – Ты поэтому прятался? – усмехается Тай, кивнув на кепку, которая прижала копну пушистых светлых волос. – Чтобы ни один человек не узнал, что ты торчишь здесь, <em>Дэйв? </em></p><p class="western">– В списке твоей покупки не хватает пластыря, – спокойно отвечает Джош, унизив в несколько раз сильнее. И это без подтекста «ну ты и урод», а лишь в том же направлении «нам двоим не нравится перспектива быть увиденными, не так ли?» Но Тайлеру все равно хочется несколько раз уебать его о кассовый аппарат.</p><p class="western">– Собираешься рассказать всем? – он небрежно бросает купюру, и хочет пробить лоб рукой, понимая, что выдаёт закомплексованность, решив стоять боком, чтобы в поле зрения остался левый профиль – поза добавляет некого высокомерия, особенно, если параллельно ведёшь диалог.</p><p class="western">– Извини, реально грубо вышло, – но он не спешит брать деньги. – Не подозревал, что ты фотошопишь лицо.</p><p class="western">– Не подозревал, что ты смотришь мой аккаунт.</p><p class="western">– И что я узнаю твой секрет, – продолжает тему с «не подозревал», – в таких обстоятельствах, – Тайлер даже не успевает возразить, что это не секрет, и не успевает придумать отмазку, почему скрывал, когда Джош спрашивает, – напала бессонница?</p><p class="western">– Не поверишь, но я ни разу за <em>этот год</em> не спал нормально. С точностью до минуты просыпаюсь в одни и те же три часа, и должно ли это настораживать, если кто-то в такое время только собирается лечь? – такими темпами Джош узнает пароль от телефона.</p><p class="western">– Да ладно, – с улыбкой.</p><p class="western">Тай лишь пожимает плечами.</p><p class="western">– Чувак…</p><p class="western">– А я говорил, что не поверишь.</p><p class="western">– Вот почему ты перестал опаздывать на первый урок, – неуместный восторг.</p><p class="western">– Кроме <em>сегодня</em>, если ты так и продолжишь задерживать меня, – он цепляет пальцами деньги, подталкивая к нему.</p><p class="western">– Могу предложить подвезти.</p><p class="western">– Ты тачку разбил, думаешь, соглашусь? – а затем не пароль, конечно, но снова лишняя информация. Предрассветное помутнение? Потому что Тайлер решает поделиться. – Один ублюдок наехал на меня, я имею в виду, буквально <em>наехал</em>. Ни одного перелома, никаких серьёзных ушибов, а с этим, – он показывает на нос, – теперь жить, – Джош, скорее всего, расценивает слова как преувеличенный масштаб трагедии. – Но предпочитаю ходить пешком, как нелогично это бы не звучало.</p><p class="western">– По такой погоде? Не отморозишь? – Джош практически навалился на стойку, чтобы лучше оценить тайлеров прикид. Видимо, решил не доставать расспросами как именно всё случилось и кто это был (хотя сам также мог попасть в число ублюдков).</p><p class="western">– Эй, во-первых, они тёплые, – он отгибает большой палец, начиная перечислять, – во-вторых, снаружи нет ветра, мне совсем не холодно, – и отгибает средний, показывая количество аргументов.</p><p class="western">Похуй, убедил ли он Дана, хотя тому тоже вполне может быть абсолютно похуй, мёрзнет ли Тай. Спустя столько всего, Тайлер готов поклясться, что уже никогда не встретит человека, который бы хотел заботиться о нём сильнее, чем тот, из недалёкого прошлого. Заботы не хватает, и если бы она осталась единственным оружием, то неизвестно, куда бы привели его несколько месяцев, навеянных верой в идеал. Но вот он здесь, и наверное слишком долго выстраивает цепочку о том, что фонари сработали из-за животных – <em>призрак</em> не позволил бы шляться в таком виде, насильно затащил бы обратно в дом и отчитал. Но ни одна эмоция, ни одна связь, ни одно видение не обходится без двойных стандартов, пусть – лицемерие, что коснулось той же заботы: играть на слабостях, одновременно создавая иллюзию.</p><p class="western">…Снова потерялся, бездумно глядит на обувь, а жест рукой остаётся тем же, разве что адресованный полу.</p><p class="western">– Обвинения в краже не хватает? У нас камеры между прочим есть.</p><p class="western">– Мне кажется, это даже не нерабочие камеры, а вовсе муляж. И охраны нет. Кто остановит? – «включается» Тай. Нет, он не боится оказаться задержанным, не впервые ведь. Стоит ли напоминать, к какому времени года это относится?</p><p class="western">– Возможно, камеры – наёб, – признаётся Джош, подталкивая к мысленному ликованию Джозефа, ведь тот просто предполагал. – Но есть тревожная кнопка, – два указательных пальца направлены вниз, и Тайлер скорее расценил бы это как намёк отсосать, наверняка член Джоша – единственное, что здесь работает исправно и без перебоев, и в подтверждение несколько люминесцентных ламп создали эффект гирлянды, поочерёдно погаснув, и снова засветившись.</p><p class="western">– Брось, тогда мы оба опоздаем, – неужели Дан такой придурок, что действительно нажмёт?</p><p class="western">– На сколько я влипну из-за тебя? – сдаётся он. Оказали влияние и нетипичность встречи, и внезапные откровения, и вроде оба обладают «секретной» информацией. Сами же загнали себя в тупик, где нужно сотрудничать. Или Джошу всего-то приспичило поговорить <em>внезапно</em>, ведь он до последнего игнорировал покупателя, посылая телепатические сигналы «уходи, я тебя не вижу».</p><p class="western">– Пустяк, – Тайлер достаёт один сникерс, – растаял, – с некой детской печалью в голосе, и смотрит на Джоша, мол, ну сделай что-нибудь! И представляет героический поступок: станут рука об руку у сугроба, в который кинут батончики. – Остальные такие же растаявшие, видишь, я точно не должен платить за бракованный товар, – мнёт его пальцами, хотя самому больно от своих действий. Раньше он бы не остался на около душевные разговоры, ведь для разговоров существовал только один собеседник, из-за которого перестал впускать в свой «контактный» круг всех, и это вовсе не похоже на обычное «ограничение». Люди не назовут худшей чертой отдаваться полностью только одним отношениям, им же выгодно и удобно быть центром чужой жизни. Даже если потом от <em>отдававшего</em> ничего не останется.</p><p class="western">– Накопительный эффект создаётся из пустяков. Не один ты наживаешься, – говорит так тихо, словно их прослушивают.</p><p class="western">– Но у тебя есть крутая тревожная кнопка, – Тайлер тычет куда-то неопределенно, пусть теперь у Дана возникнут ненужные ассоциации. – Или ты блефовал?</p><p class="western">«Или правда намекал отсосать?»</p><p class="western">– Выдать себя же?</p><p class="western">– Да ты блять издеваешься, – смеется Тай. У них мозг одинаково работает не только в теме экспериментов с внешностью? Может, они являются соулмейтами – модная сказка, но Тайлер не хотел бы видеть Дана в этой роли. Он вообще не одобрял существование подобной роли.</p><p class="western">– Я тоже не отличаюсь логичностью, – пожимает плечами он, отвечая на тайлеров незаданный, но сформировавшийся вопрос: разве он может так халатно относиться к работе.</p><p class="western">– Только не смей сближаться со мной на этой основе.</p><p class="western">– А?</p><p class="western">– Забудь, – просвещать его не собирается. – Так зачем ты… крадёшь?</p><p class="western">– Я резко стал интересной личностью, Джозеф? Другая <em>основа для сближения</em>?</p><p class="western">– Подкармливаю твоё самолюбие. Тогда ты позволишь мне уйти без проблем. Отвожу центр внимания от себя, – Тайлер вытянул обе руки и «сдвинул» в сторону пустоту между ними, визуализировав слова.</p><p class="western">– Ведёшь себя как задница. Разве я не дал понять, что ты свободен? – Джош наконец вспоминает про обязанности и рассчитывает Тайлера, отдав сдачу башенкой монет. – Хотя… Ты мог предположить, что я специально тянул время, и с секунды на секунду сюда приедут, ведь у меня было миллион возможностей нажать кнопку прежде, чем рассказать о ней?</p><p class="western">Тайлер рассыпает мелочь, уставившись на него оленьими глазами, и медленно приближается к выходу. Все инстинкты кричат бежать, а он только глядит на этого придурка и грустит из-за проеба сдачи.</p><p class="western">– Господи, Джозеф, – Джош рассмеялся так громко, даже, казалось, наигранно, – я кого угодно силой остановлю, если захочу, – Тайлер не уверен, что понимает, пока Джош не говорит прямо, – я пошутил, расслабься.</p><p class="western">– Пошел нахуй, – он прислонился к дверному стеклу, но теперь сбежать – позорно, и его бесит, как за такое короткое время он сделался настолько уязвимым, испугался, будто малыш, которому сказали, что если не доест кашу, то поставят в угол. Теперь всё внутри него кричит «отомсти». – Хм… Не боишься случайно задеть? Где она вообще находится?</p><p class="western">И спустя краткий миг довольно слабого сопротивления, якобы, тебе нельзя сюда заходить, он оказывается на джошевом месте, опускается вниз и проводит ладонью вдоль под поверхностью.</p><p class="western">– Не смей нажимать, иначе…</p><p class="western">– Ну, я уже на коленях, – подмигивает Тай, не заметив, смутил ли Джоша. – Спорим, никто не приедет?</p><p class="western">Джош рывком поднимает его на ноги и толкает в стену. Тайлеру хочется сказать, чтобы тот обращался с ним нежнее, добавив «пожалуйста». Он смотрит на него с вызовом, мол, ударь же меня, наори, выплесни агрессию – кратко. Надеется, что удар придётся по носу – не жалко, а вот с фингалом ходить – хуй придумаешь, как правдоподобно скрыть. В жизни себя не отфотошопишь. Никак не дождётся, <em>что</em> Дан сделает и насколько больно. Здесь мог бы поместиться небольшой анализ, указывающий на то, что Тайлер в некой степени любит, когда ему причиняют физическую боль – нравится адреналиновый взрыв, нравится ответная ярость, нравится оправдывать некоторые мысли про причинение вреда другим.</p><p class="western">– Особенно с имеющейся статистикой преступлений ночью, – заводится Джош. Тайлер зажмуривается, кулаки сжались сами собой. Он давно не дрался. – Съебывай скорее, – наверное, ещё не скоро.</p><p class="western">«Ты вафля ебаная, – даже стыдно стало, что он опустил вафли до обзывательств, – но, вафли – неплохая идея».</p><p class="western">– Тебе не придётся говорить, что нажал случайно, – Тай берёт бумажный пакет и сгребает в него в него свою покупку вместе со ставшими мягкой консистенции сникерсами. – Где здесь вафли?..</p><p class="western">Не поверите, но он впервые почувствовал безнаказанность. С тех пор, как он иногда стал творить всякую херню, его преследовал страх, и вообще он выпутывался из всего благодаря удаче, либо сильно влипал, но в целом, ведь нет того, чего нельзя пережить? Кроме смерти, естественно. А ещё он верит в карму, хотя мать думала, что это что-то из сатанинской религии, наверное, все интересы твоего ребенка будут казаться связанными с сатаной и прочей адской херней, когда тот выглядит как гот, а на полную громкость колонок – «слипкнот». О чём она думает и какое определение для кармы появилось бы сейчас – не обсуждали, но о чём она не знает – «слипкнот» всё ещё в плейлисте, для неё неизвестный. Безнаказанность, да, ведь даже карма не сработает и ничего ему не будет за подставу Джоша, и он верит в это, шагая чуть ли не вприпрыжку.</p><p class="western">Фонари загораются раньше, чем он подходит предельно близко к дому, и Тай непонимающе хмурится, играя с красным флажком на почтовом ящике. Он бы услышал безумного пса или кота или хрен знает какого зверя, если бы они тут были? Тень отбрасывает только его фигура… Волнение, которое топит всё внутри в вязком киселе, не отступает; Тайлер решает, что успокоит нервы сигаретой, а затем, в постели, будет лежать с закрытыми глазами, имитируя сон, или всё-таки смотреть документальные фильмы, но пока что хочется покурить и то, по-быстрому – вместе с волнением пришёл холод (не от погоды), ощущавшийся также где-то внутри.</p><p class="western">Резкий щелчок в памяти.</p><p class="western">«Я забыл выпросить сигареты».</p><p class="western">Его взгляд становится отсутствующим, а всё сделанное видится бессмысленным. Остаётся ждать не джошевой смены или просить прощения, но как-то получить «успокоительное».</p><p class="western">«Как не хватает того, кто мне их приносил, – Тайлер не сразу замечает как ныряет в субстанцию неправильных воспоминаний, – не хватает…»</p><p class="western">
  <em> Отмена. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Что-то о сникерсах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Тайлер делает селфи на фоне наполовину размазанной надписи на его шкафчике, а затем такое же, но с огромным пузырём жвачки во рту. Небольшая цветокоррекция, пара стикеров, которые быстро отменяет, понимая, что с ними фотки выглядят слишком тупо, после чего добавляет их в аккаунт. Продолжая жевать, обновляет ленту и, не видя новых публикаций, продолжает оттирать «хуесос» – каждая буква жирно выведена чёрным маркером. Он не против подобных «заявлений» в свой адрес, даже оставил бы, дописав пару комментариев от себя, но приходится тратить время, бросать под ноги использованные салфетки – администрация школы уже выясняет кто и зачем написал оскорбление. Не слишком заинтересовано, ведь у них практически нет сомнений, что это вновь проделка «эпатажной» тайлеровой стороны, тем более, что в прошлом году они прислали матери письмо, где в развёрнутом виде описали недовольство его аккаунтом, дали ссылки и прочее…</p><p class="western">Его заставили избавиться от надписи, но не она стала причиной того, что ему приходится остаться после уроков. Причиной стало то, что Тайлер не сумел держать рот на замке.</p><p class="western">– Вы не можете доказать мою причастность, – он скрестил руки. – Несправедливо заставлять меня выполнять работу за других. И меня не оскорбляет данное послание, так почему оно не может остаться? А если вам так не терпится стереть, то поручите это уборщику, – он внезапно вспомнил о том, что еле выпутался из испытательного срока и сейчас рисковал влипнуть в новый. Но тратить время на такую мелочь? Да ладно, чем отличается коридор от туалета? Оба места можно посчитать «общественными», но во втором подобные словечки всюду, даже персонализированные, и им позволяют быть там очень долго, пока не выделяют из бюджета деньги на краску. А ему предложили целый час ебаться с надписью до отвала рук. Ебаться до отвала Тайлер предпочитает иначе.</p><p class="western">– Джозеф, твоё личное дело толще, чем мой зад, – не стесняясь в выражениях, ответила мисс Меркури. – Продолжишь упрямиться, и оно пополниться. – На самом деле, мисс Меркури была наименее демонизированной учительницей, которая не стала бы стучать, поймав курильщиков на лестнице, и могла немного завысить оценку по своему предмету. Она предлагала простую сделку: убери это безобразие и будешь свободен. Тем более она чуть ли не взглядом говорила «не впервые сталкиваемся, давай разойдёмся мирно».</p><p class="western">– Нет, – и дальше он подписал «приговор». – Школа должна ничего не иметь против хуесосов.</p><p class="western">– Подобные слова неприемлемы.</p><p class="western">– Неприемлемы оскорбления, а это так, характеристика, – главной ошибкой стало то, что он недооценивал мисс Меркури, решив сыграть на слабостях старших поколений. – Может, я горжусь этим? – он «поместил» слово на раскрытую ладонь. – Не замалчивайте существование гомосексуальных людей, – сказал с гордостью, одновременно понимая, какой ебаный бред несёт и его бы порвать за подобный «активизм», но он просто хотел уйти домой.</p><p class="western">Вот тогда пробудился её внутренний демон, и Тайлер попал в кабинет директора, где ему приписали гомофобию и прочли лекцию о корректной лексике, а также в качестве наказания оставили после уроков с заданием, которое всё ещё выполняет.</p><p class="western">Прошло время, когда можно было выебнуться широким мировоззрением и знанием, что нельзя человеку навязывать идеи дискриминации (любая дискриминация навязана, никто не рождается с ненавистью к определенной группе людей), теперь и взрослые начали выебываться адекватностью (целая лекция, посвященная лексике – представить только!), хотя он знает, что их научили быть такими на всяких семинарах или прохождении переквалификации, им же необходимо понимать течение современной жизни, тем более, чтобы не облажаться в работе с детьми, ведь они могут ненароком выразиться <em>некорректно</em> и задеть учащихся или как раз навязать хуевую точку зрения. Даже фраза «благослови Бог Америку» становится спорной для употребления в стенах школы.</p><p class="western">Надпись исчезает полностью вместе с тем, как дальнейших мыслей о Джоше становится слишком много для одного дня.</p><p class="western">«Чёртов хуесос. Вывести бы такими же жирными буквами на члене и заставить сосать, пока не сотрётся слюной».</p><p class="western">Тайлер догадывается <em>почему</em>. Из-за сегодняшнего происшествия? Никакой оригинальности, что сильно разочаровывает. И всё же, всего лишь предположение, иначе Джоша можно назвать победителем в номинации «самая тупая месть». Наверняка тот боялся быть застуканным и одно слово – вершина смелости.</p><p class="western">«Лучше так, чем рассказ о «тайне» пластыря».</p><p class="western">Посмотрев на время, он не спеша подталкивает к урне практически половину упаковки клинекс бледно-серого цвета, поднимает потрепанный рюкзак, готовясь провести скучные два часа на последней парте (он надеется, что никто не занял последние) в гробовой тишине, где можно услышать вибрацию от нажатий по клавиатуре телефона. Идеальное время, чтобы «проверить» свой идеальный мир, потеряться там вместе со счётом времени, или же поспать, но оба варианта не являются привлекательными или выполнимыми. Последний уж точно. В итоге, он точно начнёт думать не о том. Стопроцентная уверенность.</p><p class="western">Оттянуть неизбежное старается до микросекунды.</p><p class="western">Закрывается в одной из кабинок, где не выбита защёлка, вытирает бочок унитаза прежде, чем сесть на него. Рюкзак прижимает к себе, ни за что не поставит его на засранный пол, зная, что даже визуально идеальной чистотой не получится обмануть его – всякие эти молекулы канализационного воздуха, оседающие вокруг…</p><p class="western">Тайлер рассматривает «художества» и ищет свой маркер, которым тоже оставляет всякие слова. Он может написать любую непристойную поэму, которая останется здесь посланием для следующего поколения: чувак с диареей или заебанный изгой будут читать её и подумают, что она написана придурком. Не слишком долго раздумывая, при этом искусав кончик маркера, Тай пишет то, что все заценят.</p><p class="western">
  <em>тайлера джозефа выебали за сникерс</em>
</p><p class="western">Настолько уважение к себе затерялось между мнением окружающих и пофигизмом. И он не стал бы отдаваться за сникерс. Только за два. Или бесплатно.</p><p class="western">Вот что в его понимании «оригинальность» – уж точно фраза выделится среди однообразных рисунков волосатых половых органов, номеров, оставленных после «рекомендаций» по типу «отлично берёт за щеку», и других откровенных мнений про обитателей школы. Хотите знать, что о вас думают – исследуйте как можно больше сортиров. Но может оказаться, что вы неинтересны и невидимы, и такая прогулка будет выглядеть как неудавшийся поиск собственной значимости.</p><p class="western">Все дозволенные микросекунды кончились, подобно бонусам на идиотских магазинных картах – в принципе, абсолютно похуй, но лучше бы ещё немного иметь в запасе. Он вспоминает новость, что в каком-то году время продлилось на одну секунду, и весь тот год Тай ходил и думал «у меня есть целая лишняя секунда». И ведь наверняка, если она и была использована, то уж точно не на то, чтобы успеть занести правильный ответ в бланк на тестовой работе или успеть перейти дорогу на зелёный свет, – точно проспал или просидел дольше в туалете, проходя сложный уровень в игре.</p><p class="western">Тайлер уже собирался выйти, как внезапные шаги и голоса стали доносится рядом, и он застывает, дышит тише. Не хочет выдавать себя, он ведь точно не единственный на планете, кого не радует мысль быть увиденным, выходя из туалета. Странная боязнь однако. Стоит на месте, дожидаясь, когда этот кто-то закончит свои дела и оставит его одного, но сегодня везение явно играет в команде соперника: тут не забежавший по-быстрому отлить ученик, а знакомые люди – Тайлер жадно вдыхает сигаретный дым, рассчитывая, что быть неподвижным придётся ещё минут пять.</p><p class="western">«Снова <em>он</em>».</p><p class="western">– Огромная привилегия – выбрать самому, – Джош облокачивается на кабинку, в которой находится Тай. – Как насчёт той тихони… – но закончить не даёт второй, Фрэнк.</p><p class="western">– Стой, слабо парня?</p><p class="western">– Что?.. Я не гей, – даже чересчур возмущенно отвечает он. Это его стоило бы обвинить в гомофобии и заставить слушать лекцию.</p><p class="western">– Какая разница, – Фрэнк включает воду, – блять, не отмывается. Здесь не мыло, а конча, – а затем матерится Джош – насколько Тай понял, на того брызнули жидким мылом.</p><p class="western">– Его просто слишком разбавили водой.</p><p class="western">– А я однажды сделал это, – а затем смех, под который Тайлер вспоминает, не мыл ли он руки именно на этом этаже. – О чём я говорил? Разницы нет, любовь – хуйня, что с девушками, что с парнями, – Тайлер мысленно кивает, мол, подтверждаю. – Ты не станешь геем из-за какой-то игры.</p><p class="western">– Джозеф, – показалось, будто Джош его позвал, а дальше последует «выходи, не прячься». – Давай его?</p><p class="western">Он закрывает глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на чужом разговоре. Так происходит с большинством людей, если они случайно услышали собственное имя. Большинство не будут в восторге? Становится подозрительно тихо. Фрэнк удивлён выбором или тем, что так легко уговорил?</p><p class="western">– Джозеф так Джозеф. Мне похуй, – отвечает Айеро.</p><p class="western">– Ограничение есть? Ну, срок?</p><p class="western">Тайлер слышит шаркающий звук, а затем что-то падает прямо на него. Он со всей силы сжимает губы, лишь бы не выругаться, и смахивает с себя окурок. К первому присоединяется второй, ещё дымящийся. Отлично, что свалится дальше?</p><p class="western">– Хоть до конца жизни подкатывай к Джозефу, но выиграешь, если справишься до конца учебного года.</p><p class="western">Тайлер осознаёт, что он объект спора между двумя идиотами, решившими, что спорить на людей вполне нормально. Во сколько же его оценили? Сколько сникерсов за эту цену купишь? Если, конечно, выигрыш заключается в деньгах, а они ведь нужны Дану для компенсации за разбитую тачку, и тот мог пойти на подобное. Обидно будет ошибиться. Всё-таки Тайлеру хочется знать, что он не стоит дешево.</p><p class="western">Неожиданно становится игроком в игре, правила которой знает поверхностно.</p><p class="western">«Хоть что-то интересное происходит, – думает он, – с чего начнёшь?»</p><p class="western">– С чего начнёшь? – задаёт такой же вопрос Фрэнк. – Думаешь, скажешь ему, что перекрасишься, и Джозеф сразу растает от любви?</p><p class="western">– Нас связывает кое-что, – для Айеро ответ прозвучал загадочно, но Тай понял, чем именно связан с Джошем. И наконец голоса отдаляются. – Теперь серьёзно. Давно у тебя склонность дрочить между уроками?</p><p class="western">Тайлер ждёт, когда снова захлопнется дверь, выходит, в последний раз бросив взгляд на своё «...выебали за сникерс».</p><p class="western">«Надо снять. Для личного архива».</p><p class="western">Но и поделиться фоткой был бы не прочь, хотя возникнут подозрения. Важно, чтобы все думали, что ненавидят его другие, не он сам. С именем аккаунта tylerhateshimself никто же не догадается? Оригинальность…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">В этот раз за всеми следит мисс Меркури. А значит, Тай не может сбежать или вести себя неподобающе, просто из-за уважения к ней.</p><p class="western">Он садится на привычное место, где в самом краю стола выцарапано «помогите» – заезженное послание, но такое меткое. Последняя парта подальше от окна – он не из тех, кто будет наблюдать. Скучно? Ладно, это просто сильно загружает и потеряло всякий смысл. Смотришь на этот весь мир, думаешь не о предмете (или об очередном проёбе), а о тех детях, идущих возле матерей – их ждёт взросление и насилие. Без насилия невозможно ничего. Оно проявится в жизнях каждого, начиная от «воспитания», заканчивая изнасилованиями и драками. И таких же «счастливчиков», как он, ждут долгие часы, потраченные впустую. И будущие поколения даже не будут знать, чего бы нового выцарапать на партах, решат обводить ручкой то, с чем согласны.</p><p class="western">Тай ловит себя за тем, что все равно смотрит туда, выискивая предмет для раздумий, только теперь с неудобной позиции.</p><p class="western">«Давай, скажи это себе. Кого на самом деле ожидаешь увидеть?»</p><p class="western">В мае в качестве надзирателя осталась Мэйфлауэр – слишком молода для работы в старшей школе, а потому слишком строга: почему-то все, кто приходят работать рано, считают, что уважение можно завоевать лишь будучи крайне неприятными созданиями с превышенной дозой самолюбия и стервозности, а также не позволяя хотя бы лёгкую улыбку. Она всегда ходила в байкерской куртке и в кармане держала складной нож (по слухам). То, что в том мае спровоцировал Тай, наверняка заставило бы её использовать нож и прирезать парочку учеников, но она ни сказала ни слова – вся её маска растворилась, оставив лишь неуверенность. Мэйфлауэр ничего не сделала (как рассказали последние), лишь выпучила глаза и открыла рот, а руки нервно дёргались, словно та не могла решить: звонить администрации, кричать, хватать <strike>и убивать</strike>.</p><p class="western">Всё началось с негромкого стука по стеклу, на который обратил внимание лишь Тайлер. Он кусал щёки изнутри, лишь бы не выдать радость: на <em>него</em> реагировал, как собачка на косточку. Тай кивнул головой, одновременно имея в виду «привет», «ты что здесь делаешь», «блять, как же ты мне нравишься». А ему ответили коротким взмахом руки, однозначным «пойдём». Тайлер ткнул на себя, а затем на своё место, мол, должен быть здесь. Гость прислонил ладонь к стеклу, возникло ощущение, словно школа является тюрьмой, и он тоже прислонил ладонь, заметив, что его чуть меньше размером. Романтика… Называлось бы так, если бы не ассоциации с тюремными свиданиями. Он как раз смотрел «Оранжевый – хит сезона», но не мог уговорить…</p><p class="western">«Ты даже не можешь назвать имя. Блять, он не тот, о ком не упоминают всуе и прочая хрень. Д… Дэйв? Почти. Джош? Но разве не называя его призраком, ублюдком, <em>никем</em>, получится забыть? Я должен вычеркнуть, избавиться, идти дальше».</p><p class="western">…призрака смотреть вместе, отчего лесбийские драмы смотрел вместе с матерью и это, возможно, получило приз за «самое неловкое семейное времяпровождение».</p><p class="western">Зато у него всегда интересовались, как обстоят отношения Пайпер и Алекс, не зная ни одной капли дерьма их драмы.</p><p class="western"><em>Сейчас </em>его мозг – сливная яма воспоминаний личной дерьмовой драмы. Но лишь определенная часть, которую не обозначат на всяких анатомических картах, и нет конкретного местонахождения для неё – по крайней мере, никто не рассказывал про существование «сливной ямы», куда насильно запихиваешь нежеланные знания. Просто абстрактная память данных, вызываемая командой «как это развидеть» или «я не желал этого слышать», и не без «я хочу это забыть». Но чем сильнее пытаешься, тем больше оно ходит за тобой по пятам. Тайлер воспроизводит всё до деталей.</p><p class="western"><em>Тогда</em> они продолжили общение жестами, потому что он не рисковал достать телефон – Мэйфлауэр их отбирала, говоря, что отдаст лично родителям. Так даже было более живо, более чувственно? Но одного предложения не смог разобрать, как бы внимательно не следил за медленным движением губ (в тот момент ещё подумал выучить язык глухонемых), и когда ему вырисовывали каждый символ – понятнее не становилось. Тайлеру показали телефон, наверное, окончательно сдавшись после неудачных попыток. «Отправлю сообщение» – почему предыдущее послание не разгадывалось с такой же лёгкостью? А в нём было: нахуй школу, выпрыгни из окна.</p><p class="western"><em>Сейчас</em> Тайлер бы не раздумывал. Скорее всего, причина в том, что он не прочь выпрыгнуть из любого окна? Без суицидальных мотивов, лишь ради развлечения.</p><p class="western"><em>Тогда</em> он засомневался, всё-таки уже несколько раз вызывали к директору. А с другой стороны, он и так оставшийся после уроков, а отчислять в конце семестра – лишний гемор, особенно, когда твоя мать – адвокат директора, которому очень требуется получить опеку над детьми. Вывод: никогда не женись на суке. Тайлер ещё не понимал, что его парень тоже сука. В оправдание, достаточно сложно разглядеть будущее в перспективе, отвлекаясь на яркие глаза, тёмные круги, спутанное светлое гнездо волос, очаровательную улыбку, ямочки на щеках, – набор милашки. И это милое создание нуждалось в тайлеровой компании.</p><p class="western">Высота была небольшой, примерно с его рост, смущала лишь последовательность действий: встать, тем самым привлечь внимание, открыть окно, тем самым встревожив всех (или вызвав интерес, что более реалистично), выйти в него, тем самым…</p><p class="western">Впрочем, Тайлер колебался недолго.</p><p class="western">Он предвосхищал крики вслед, пока они будут бежать к машине, а по пути Тай расспрашивал бы, не смутило ли кого его присутствие: странный после отходняка чувак трётся возле школы и заглядывается на учеников. А ему ответили бы, что никого не смутило, что он тусил на территории, тем более, что сам наблюдал за такой же ситуацией, и вроде бы, это были учащиеся здесь, а не извращенцы-онанисты. Всё так и было, но лишь с небольшим дополнением, словно кто-то случайно его установил к игре, хотя как, блять, случайно, ты же заплатил! Просто если на то время ещё не очень ебнувшийся Тай на такое пошёл, то что уж говорить про остальной контингент: они выпрыгивали, повторяя за ним, вереща и смеясь.</p><p class="western">– Что вы творите? – риторический вопрос. Парень Тайлера смотрел на это безумие, пытаясь выбрать правильное состояние: шок, веселье, недоумение. – Охуеть. Бежим!</p><p class="western">Дверь захлопнул только со второго раза, умирая от долго не прекращающегося смеха и одышки, которые явно несовместимы.</p><p class="western">– Мы едем?</p><p class="western">– Погодь, – физические нагрузки не в его стиле, хотя из-за избыточного веса он мог прикинуться якобы опасным.</p><p class="western">– Что я начал? Это же пиздец, – Тайлер снова хохотал, немного сумасшедше, оттягивая вверх короткие каштановые (не предполагая будущих изменений) волосы.</p><p class="western">– В таком кипише, может, и не вспомнят, кто ушёл первый. Ебать, массовый выход в окно! До чего же доводит подростков Америка с её системой образования!</p><p class="western">– Вряд ли мне разрешат сидеть там ещё когда-либо, – по правде больше волновало, как сказать матери, чтобы она попыталась загладить ещё одну вытворенную ним хуету, – прям до самого окончания школы.</p><p class="western">Они приехали к тому маркету, где восемь месяцев спустя столкнулись Джозеф и Дан.</p><p class="western">«У меня нет денег, сказал он тогда и подмигнул. Так я и влип в дерьмо намного серьёзнее, чем проблемы с дисциплиной», – рассказывает Тай несуществующим слушателям.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Рядом с «помогите» пишет карандашом «хуйня».</p><p class="western">От долгого сидения затекает спина – вот когда искренне жалеешь о своём поведении. Наверное, тут специальные стулья для пыток – разве такое не могли подстроить, учитывая, что всех наказанных сливают сюда?</p><p class="western">– Кто-о-о вернулся, – тянет Фрэнк.</p><p class="western">Тайлер даже благодарен голосу этого еблана за выбывание из очередного падения в минувшие дни, но если и возвращаться в <em>здесь и ныне</em>, то лишь чтобы заткнуть его нахуй. Конечно, никто же не думал, что Джозеф снова посетит пристанище для шайки неудачников (состав меняется изредка, например, немного странно видеть тут Джоша). Тай не был проблемным в последнее время и ни разу не опаздывал – непривычно после систематических опозданий и прогулов ранее. Чудесное превращение в другого человека? Настолько резко? Так глупы, но не их вина, ведь откуда им предполагать, что примерное поведение – последствие недостатка сна по причине, которую не найдёшь в гугле.</p><p class="western">Слишком многое о себе возомнил, ведь Фрэнк совсем не его имеет в виду, и смотрит на очередного прибывшего, не сдерживая злобной ухмылки, но самое… жуткое, да, именно так и опишешь взгляды чёртовой дюжины людей в гробовой тишине.</p><p class="western">Все уставились на Джерарда Уэя. Он идёт, опустив голову, мнёт ремень сумки через плечо, внезапное молчание только больше его угнетает. Он точно думает о том, что все видели его обнаженным, и даже сейчас, когда на нём несколько слоёв одежды, никто не видит хоть одного. Джерард идёт в конец класса, садится между Тайлером и Фрэнком, смотрит себе на колени. Тайлер не считает себя участником травли, он даже не знает, можно ли их действия считать травлей, ну, разве что исключая парочку моментов, когда не один он на некоторые шутки думал «воу, это слишком». Но он точно соврёт, сказав, что совершенно ни при чём, но не понимает, должен ли извиниться. Если всё-таки должен?</p><p class="western">Честно, все решили, что Джер не справился и покончил с собой, либо забрал доки и свалил нахер. Уэй исчез из соцсетей, как понимаете, в современном мире это огромная <em>тревожная кнопка</em>, знак, сигнал «sos». Только так человек заявляет о намерениях, стирает себя, сжигает мосты. И никто не запаниковал, не искал, не интересовался. Не потому, что Джерард слишком жалкий или все настолько бесчувственны – всеми руководил страх. Вдруг тот по-настоящему не вынес, а кому хотелось в столь нежном возрасте осознавать причастность к чужой смерти?</p><p class="western">И вот Уэй здесь, находится под прицелом.</p><p class="western">Две недели назад, ровно в полночь, экран телефона засветился от пришедшего уведомления. Аноним, пустышка. Тайлер тогда посмеялся мысленно и подумал, раз хочешь показать кому-то содержание своих трусов, то сделай так, чтобы в кадре не было лица. Уэй хорошо повеселился на каникулах, но эти фото всплыли как раз перед первым учебным днём – очень подло, не дав никому времени забыть, пошутить абсолютно над всем и оставить в качестве истории, вспоминаемой раз в полгода, и то, на какой-то дерьмовой вечеринке, не соображая, а главное – вспоминал бы эту ситуацию сам Джерард. Но такие, как он, не бывают гостями на вечеринках, не смеются над собой, и становятся объектом насмешек от других. Всего один день – больше тот не выдержал.</p><p class="western">Тайлер видит, как Фрэнк прошептал что-то Джерарду и с самодовольной рожей закинул ноги на стол, за что ему сразу же прилетает замечание.</p><p class="western">– Джозеф, ты опять за своё? – ну и что не понравилось мисс Меркури? Он ведь просто сидит. – Перестань отмечать нашу школу в геолокации!</p><p class="western">Тайлер усмехается.</p><p class="western">– Вы меня сталкерите, мисс Меркури? – сам же выглядит не менее самодовольно, чем Айеро.</p><p class="western">Все школы стремятся к тому, чтобы быть прогрессивными и прочее, но дело принимает другой оборот, когда эти паразиты вторгаются в приватную жизнь, исследуя соцсети учащихся. Нет, никто не занимается мониторингом, исключения составляют только те, кто, как Тай, выставляют учебное заведение не в лучшем свете. Все же беспокоятся о репутации, а какой она будет, если делиться фото с оружием (даже бита считается, если не используется в рамках спорта, а малышка Мелани таскает её как аксессуар), наркотой, выпивкой и подобным? Ебут-то всех одинаково: подростков, которые нарушили правила и преподов, которые не доглядели.</p><p class="western">Мать, получив то письмо, из искреннего любопытства пролистала тайлеров аккаунт. Нагло, глупо, без посыла – вроде так она прокомментировала. Попробуйте сказать художнику, что в его работах нет смысла или тому подобное, и моментально вызовете в его сознании два всплывающих диалоговых окна: «я так вижу», «ты нихуя не понимаешь, ты же ебаный технарь либо гуманитарий, зачем лезешь в искусство, долбоёба кусок». Самомнение у них, однако… Секрет: никто не уполномочен критиковать. Даже самый пиздатый искусствовед. А его мать далека от пиздатого искусствоведа, следовательно, почему бы просто не отругать, типа «Тайлер, сколько ещё я должна получать жалобы?», зачем высказывать непрошеное мнение?</p><p class="western">Но проще обвинить всех в ограниченности, чем признать обиду.</p><p class="western">– Почему вам можно пользоваться телефоном, а нам нет? – возмущается Фрэнк.</p><p class="western">– В чём тогда будет смысл вашего нахождения здесь?</p><p class="western">– А в чём он вообще? – Тай снова не может держать язык за зубами.</p><p class="western">Его вопрос проигнорировали.</p><p class="western">– За что в этот раз, Джозеф? – зовёт Фрэнк. Он занял то самое место у окна, а Джерард, словно ощутив себя помехой, немного съехал вниз – вот-вот грохнется задницей на пол.</p><p class="western">– Отъебись, – Тайлер показывает средний палец.</p><p class="western">– Мы разве не в одной команде?</p><p class="western">– Заняться нечем? – прерывает их мисс Меркури, хотя Тай решил, что прервал разговор, послав нахуй, но так не решил Фрэнк. Вот же, блять, заноза. – Уважаемый tylerhimself, я лично задавала две темы для эссе. Проведите время с пользой.</p><p class="western">– Вы неправильно произнесли ник!</p><p class="western">– Мы против ненависти в любых её проявлениях, – отвечает она с издёвкой, намекая на вновь «не ту» лексику.</p><p class="western">С мыслью, что он решил не быть уёбком, достаёт мятую тетрадь с погрызенными страницами (иногда он злится на домашку и представляет себя собакой, рвущей черновик в лохмотья). Обычно такую злость вызывают сложные задачи, хотя сочинять – не менее трудно. Но вдруг напишет? Иногда выходят отличные сочинения, довольно смелые в высказываниях, но в рамках цензуры. Сначала уделяли лишнее внимание к темам о смерти, ненависти к обществу и отсутствию жизнерадостности, но затем привыкли к тому, что автор – Джозеф, а от него другого и не дождёшься. Его стиль высказывать лишь негативное просто способ самовыражения.</p><p class="western">– Берите пример с Джерарда, – мисс Меркури указывает на него (чёрт, это совсем не круто с её стороны), – не тратит время впустую.</p><p class="western">Уэй сильно сжимает ручку и поднимает настолько убийственный взгляд, что если бы он таким смотрел на обидчиков, издевавшихся из-за тех фоток, то все бы заткнулись нахуй и не лезли к нему. Тай читает по глазам «какого хера ты привлекла ко мне внимание». И тогда впервые задаётся вопросом, за что Уэя оставили. <em>Тут</em> он совсем новенький.</p><p class="western">«Может, он не был на уроках, а пришёл с другой целью – отомстить? – Тай откладывает эссе в пару предложений и подсматривает за парнем. – Если «хуесос» – его рук дело? Анонимом мог быть кто угодно, потому он издевается над теми, кто участвовал в пересылке фотографий далее».</p><p class="western">Боковым зрением замечает, что Джерард делает вовсе не задание, а, положив сверху тетрадь, закрывает вид на квадратный блокнот, в котором пишет медленно, явно обдумывая содержание. Личный дневник? Тайлер уверен практически на сто процентов, ведь для чего ещё можно завести розовый, как сахарная вата, пушистый блокнот? Джерард не в самом выгодном положении, чтобы рисковать, в открытую занимаясь подобным. Засмеют. Он две недели симулировал, открыв в себе низкой пробы актёрское мастерство, лишь бы не приходить в школу. Из-за нескольких фото он чувствовал стыд, поставивший крест на отношениях (тоже низкой пробы) со всеми. Боится сказать элементарное «привет», слышит несуществующие насмешки и перешептывания. Да, очень весело, что его фото разослали всем, но происходят вещи и похуже.</p><p class="western">«Отлично, занимаешься обесцениванием», – ругается Джозеф.</p><p class="western">Тайлер думает, может, сказать бедняге, чтобы он не обращал внимания на то, чего и так нет, никто, конечно, не забыл, но ничего, каждый перед кем-то обнажается.</p><p class="western">«И только ты сделал это перед всеми, – Тай тихо смеётся, – блять, я ужасный человек».</p><p class="western">Джерард пристально смотрит на него.</p><p class="western">«Чтец мыслей? Да иди-ка ты...»</p><p class="western">Он переключает своё внимание на другого, но другим оказывается Джош. Что за стечение обстоятельств, почему здесь находятся те, с кем Тай не хотел бы находиться? Джош оборачивается, словно зная, что на него пялятся, и улыбается. Несмотря на не лучшее настроение, Тайлер улыбается в ответ, насильно извлекая всю привлекательность, лишь бы улыбка не выглядела подшучивающей, мол, за утренний инцидент. Хотя это Дан должен стараться понравиться, но если план Джоша состоит в том, чтобы без конца улыбаться, то Фрэнк считается победителем <em>уже</em>.</p><p class="western">Телефон вибрирует.</p><p class="western">+1 под селфи на фоне шкафчика. Неужели любимая мисс Меркури? Тай проверяет, кто, и в любой другой день удивился бы, но не теперь. Этого человека он будет чаще встречать на tylerhateshimself. Совершенно обыкновенный ник josh02022020. Следить за тупыми попытками? Главное – не засмеяться.</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">josh02022020:</span>
</p><p class="western">два эссе по цене одного ;)</p><p class="western">Тайлер не хочет быть замеченным, пока печатает ответ. Их первые сообщения друг другу, написанные не посреди ночи, когда двоим не спится – классика для завязки диалога, а втихую, с одной рукой под партой. Постеснялся бы Тай сказать, якобы дрочил? Нет, не поверят. Это забавы для двенадцати-примерно-летних, и об этом не распространяются.</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">tylerhateshimself:</span>
</p><p class="western">не справишься с моим стилем</p><p class="western">Джош за определённую сумму похуистично относился к своим результатам и помогал другим с проверочными, тестами, контрольными. Фрэнк благодаря ему не оставался на второй год. Так они и стали друзьями? Второй заебался платить, а требовать с друга не очень <em>по-дружески?</em> А вдруг Айеро настолько алчная крыса, что толкнул Дана на спор, лишь бы компенсировать потраченное? Опять же, при условии, что пари денежное и каждая сторона получит выгоду, ну, им же не по десять лет, чтобы спорить на интерес и жвачку. Тайлер похвастался бы раскрытием «заговора», будь он уверен в правилах игры.</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u">josh02022020:</span>
</p><p class="western">побольше депрессии и безвыходности?</p><p class="western">
  <span class="u"> tylerhateshimself: </span>
</p><p class="western">признайся, ты напишешь херню за созданные мной проблемы</p><p class="western">– Я знаю, что вы пропустите мимо ушей мою просьбу сидеть тихо, но постарайтесь не устроить разгром, – голос преподавательницы застаёт врасплох, и Тай чуть не роняет телефон. Она профессиональным кошачьим движением сгребает со стола в сумку свой хлам. – Когда вернусь – отпущу, но чтобы ни одна присутствующая душа не покинула чистилище без моего ведома. Особенно это касается заднего ряда, – последнее обращение, а после, кажется, все услышали как в коридоре она выражала недовольство из-за внезапных собраний.</p><p class="western">Тайлер и Фрэнк одновременно переглядываются. Их сочли «особенными» по понятным причинам, но Джерард не вписывался в их стереотипный «задний ряд».</p><p class="western">Кое-кто решил присоединиться. Тайлер задумывается, насколько сразу отшил бы Джоша, не зная о пари? Взаимность? Нет уж, с этой привязанностью к прошлому… Дан предлагает малышке поменяется местами, пусть она не из тех, кто уступит за «спасибо». Мелани смотрит на них поочерёдно, наверняка подозревая сбой в матрице, ведь они двое почему-то выглядят схоже, но спихивает всё на алкоголь (на чём и попалась); Тай хочет поцеловать её, чтобы почувствовать вкус дешевого сидра либо некачественного вина. Она соглашается взамен на помощь с химией (Тайлер мог предложить ей заняться иной химией, лишь бы она отказала Джошу).</p><p class="western">Джош поворачивает тетрадь к себе и читает вслух:</p><p class="western">– Не выпьете оптимизм, а столкнетесь с реальностью, поймете, как живется в нашем возрасте взаправду. Реальность – никакой цветокоррекции, фильтров, стикеров. Так, как есть – всё, на что способна камера, – физиономия Джоша говорит сама за себя: снова Джозеф хуйню выдумывает. – Ты уверен, что по теме?</p><p class="western">Тайлер немного теряется, что строки слышит Джерард. Упоминание камеры всё же, а дальше пойдут ассоциации с фотками, а главным подозреваемым разве не окажется <em>он</em> с его-то увлечением к фотографии сомнительного содержания? Очень странно ловить триггер за другого человека. Ему в принципе похуй, но вспоминая тот взгляд, не обманет, сказав, что по коже бегут мурашки. Вдруг Уэй переключиться на него? Накопившуюся обиду начнёт срывать на нём?</p><p class="western">– По теме, – он слегка агрессивно забирает тетрадь, сворачивая её в трубу. – Выспался, Дэйв?</p><p class="western">Айеро ржёт, словно не слышал ничего более смешного. Естественно, он подслушивает и находит очень забавным тайлерову «амнезию», мол, у того придурка нет ни единого шанса, если Джозеф не помнит как его зовут.</p><p class="western">– Низко с моей стороны спросить о том же.</p><p class="western">«Точно, я выдал правило трёх часов, – приходится в буквальном смысле прикусить язык, только бы не сказать вслух… – А <em>играть</em> не низко?»</p><p class="western">– Не волнуйся, не заденешь, – делать вид, что ты в полном порядке, хотя бледнее мёртвого и постоянно опухшие веки. – Тебя уволили? Оштрафовали? Мне все равно, но раз я принял активное участие, то… Хотя мне абсолютно насрать. Совсем, – и ещё полминуты он расписывает, как же ему похуй, специально, пускай «Дэйв» почувствует себя важным, пускай скрипучие шестеренки его мозга формируют выводы по типу «он безуспешно пытается скрыть интерес», «мы наладим контакт» и так далее. Тайлер ведёт допрос шёпотом – истинное благородство, прикрывает классную (предстоит выяснить) джошеву задницу.</p><p class="western">– Отделался. Пришлось звонить хозяину, объясняться и бла-бла-бла, доказывать дежурному патрулю, что камеры слеплены из говна и палок, а они обвиняли в том, что я покрываю своих друзей, позволив им украсть. Известная схема – где работает друг, там и отрываешься. Знаешь, о чём я думал?</p><p class="western">– Что пора бы изменить цвет волос? Тебе не говорят, что с блондом выглядишь хуево?</p><p class="western">Джош хватает Тайлера за подбородок и суёт палец тому в рот, исследуя зубы. Тайлер мычит, на них <em>все</em> обращают внимание. Он дёргается назад, об него успевают вытереть мокрый палец, а во рту словно инфекция, хочется сплюнуть, и почему бы…</p><p class="western">– Где клыки, с которых капает яд?</p><p class="western">…не в лицо Дану?</p><p class="western">Фрэнк присвистнул.</p><p class="western">«Жалеешь, что выбрал целью меня? – Тайлер вытирает губы, пока тем же занят Джош. Ему придётся закрыть на это глаза, продолжать вести себя мило, выпутываться из ситуации. Джозеф выставит его полным дураком. – Унижайся, Дэйв, унижайся ради победы».</p><p class="western">– Не ударишь, вафля, проходили.</p><p class="western">– Поквитаемся в будущем.</p><p class="western">«Ага, я в курсе, как ты собираешься приравнять счёт».</p><p class="western">– Отвернули морды, живо! Драки не будет! – кричит Айеро, и все забывают о случившемся, но не потому, что им приказал Фрэнк (тот, наверно, кончает от иллюзии величия), а лишь бы не видеть его клоунизм. – Ребят, вы чего нахуй?</p><p class="western">– Мой рот трахнули пальцем, – пожимает плечами Тай.</p><p class="western">– Тяжёлая травма.</p><p class="western">– Отвалите оба. Иначе одолжу у Мэл биту.</p><p class="western">– Стоп! – он залезает на стол между ними и садится в позу лотоса, очень долго пытаясь подтянуть одну ногу сверх второй. – Миритесь! Оттопырьте мизинчики и переплетите их в дружеском горячем…</p><p class="western">– Передай мисс Меркури, что мне жаль, – Тай обращается к Джерарду. Тот кивает, явно не догоняя, всегда ли такая херня происходит после уроков.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Тайлер в любви к пустым коридорам, тусклым мигающим лампам и эху шагов. Может, это прикрытие любви к одиночеству, коим он себя наградил. Может, одиночество – прикрытие для чего-то ещё.</p><p class="western">Терзает совесть, к сожалению, он не умеет выключать чувства, а так воспользовался бы умением давно, лишь бы не страдать от разрыва во всех эмо-традициях под грустный саундтрек, наблюдая за стекающими по стеклу каплями. <em>Дорогой дневник, мой парень хуйло</em>. Не поздно вернуться в класс, почувствовав себя Джерардом, все наверняка, словно стая, посмотрят на зашедшего. Есть шанс не усложнять и так хреновые обстоятельства, потому что дети давно живут с директором, и как бы тот не говорил тайлеровой матери, что является её должником, мать не в восторге получать долг обратно, прикрывая сына. Тайлер останавливается у выхода, сминая шапку, та станет точкой невозврата: наденет – пойдёт прочь, усыпляя совесть скотскими оправданиями, что не вынесет Айеро и свернёт ему шею, сунет в карман – вернётся, чтобы не расстраивать горячо любимую учительницу и, если тот только шевельнёт губами, свернуть шею Айеро.</p><p class="western">Шапка в кармане, но он на улице. Немного плохо у него выходит с условностями.</p><p class="western">Тайлер в желании убить, когда одиночество нарушает Джош. Они молчат, но теперь не та атмосфера – Дан словно ебучая примесь в косяке.</p><p class="western">– О чём думал? – первым нарушает молчание. Да и жутко становится, словно стоишь с галлюцинацией. – Ты не дорассказал, – ему не привыкать валить ответственность на других.</p><p class="western">«Я могу вернуться. Зайти обратно. Поступить правильно. Давай, ты же обещал исправиться», – и придумывает отмазку на всякий случай: вышел покурить. Мисс Меркури поймёт, хотя, успей он до её прихода, так вообще врать не понадобится. А он точно успеет. И совесть умолкнет с этим чёртовым «ты обещал». Но там Джер, пора признаться, что ему хочется извиниться, там Джош (окей, не в счёт, он его и тут достал), там Фрэнк. Короче, именно из-за Фрэнка…</p><p class="western">– Нестандартная бессонница – последствие… ДТП? – спрашивает Джош, и Тайлер реагирует так, словно того здесь не было секундой ранее. – Единственное объяснение, которое вяжется с внезапными пробуждениями.</p><p class="western">– Ты мозгами торгуешь, умным должен быть, – в голосе поддельное разочарование, – я говорил, что не спал <em>с этого года</em>, а сбили меня осенью.</p><p class="western">– Поздно проявившиеся последствия? Серьёзно, ты проверялся?</p><p class="western">– Тебя ебёт моё здоровье? – раздражают люди, которые считают, что помогут, назвав первые пришедшие на ум объяснения. Поначалу Тай много читал в интернете, прямо лез в самые его внутренности, но не нашёл ни одного схожего случая. Затем боролся как с обычной бессонницей, но все равно просыпался. А что скажет долбаный врач? Как тот, блять, заставит его спать? Кажется, и пуля из вставленного в рот пистолета не справится. С дырой в башке, разбрызганными мозгом и кровью по постели и стенам, это адское творение – тело – раскроет заплывшие и потухшие глазоньки, выпрямится, облизнув ствол и отведав пороха, пока стрелки на часах образуют «L» – лузер. Первый случай, когда смерть – не выход.</p><p class="western">– Обычный интерес, – Джош растерялся. – Ты веришь в паранормальное?</p><p class="western">– Ещё спроси, верю ли в пришельцев.</p><p class="western">– Мне хочется верить.</p><p class="western">Cтоит ли уточнить, собирается ли Дан делать татуировку с такой надписью и треугольной башкой инопланетянина? В его комнате есть тот популярный плакат с изображением летающей тарелки и луча света? Надо позже изучить josh02022020, а то странно встречаться с человеком, про которого скажешь лишь «ксерокопия дерьмового качества». Более странно думать, что они начнут встречаться. Ошибся, оговорился, бес попутал – Тайлер не намерен любить, как и его, впрочем. Между ними расстояние в один шаг только потому, что Джош ввязался в спор.</p><p class="western">– Зачем ушёл? – переводит тему.</p><p class="western">– Все ушли, – двумя словами рушит сцену «персонаж А бежит вдогонку за персонажем Б, ведь тот ему важен». В подтверждение, сильный толчок в спину – долбаный, сука, Айеро, а за ним по одному и двое выходят остальные. Тайлер отодвигается в сторону, пока его не сбили с ног.</p><p class="western">«Я снова сделал это?! Снова спровоцировал побег?»</p><p class="western">– Джерард остался.</p><p class="western">– Чудак, – может, Джер слишком буквально воспринял тайлерову просьбу передать мисс Меркури извинение? Но со сложившимся развитием ситуации выйдет, что Тай сожалеет за нечто вот-такое-блять-вот. Задачка усложняется: как объяснить матери, что он, по сути, остался после уроков за «красноречие», но в итоге на него повесят вину за организованное бегство? Тайлер смотрит на толпу, и даже представляет, как уговаривает их вернуться, пока не слишком поздно, а затем переключается на Мелани, идущую вразвалку без верхней одежды. – Она рептилоид что ли?</p><p class="western">– Сам-то, – припоминает Джош его утренний прикид. – У неё личный водитель, минута на холоде не повредит, да и протрезвеет чутка. А затем комфортные бежевые задние сидения, где рухнет спать, пока барби не доставят в поместье.</p><p class="western">– Её не имели права оставлять в «весёлом» состоянии. Почему не позвонили родителям?</p><p class="western">– Так она и не была в «весёлом». Спалили с бутылкой, отправили к нам, а выпила она уже в классе.</p><p class="western">– Я телефон достать ссу, а Мэл пила? Ещё и сидя передо мной? Я мог не заметить, – он не уточняет причину – провал в воспоминания, – но мисс Меркури?.. Та ведь настоящее око Саурона!</p><p class="western">– Слышал, что её бита – просто огромная фляга?</p><p class="western">– Смысл тогда в бутылке?</p><p class="western">– Перелить?</p><p class="western">– Заниматься этим в школе? Ну да, самое подходящее место.</p><p class="western">– Ты ищешь смысл в действиях человека, который имеет «алко-биту»?</p><p class="western">– Определённо стоит с ней подружиться, – подытоживает Джозеф.</p><p class="western">В понятие «подружиться» он не вкладывает бескорыстную и не импульсивную связь между людьми. Тайлер вообще не представляет, как обходиться с друзьями: что, почему, где инструкция? Все, с кем он общается, для него равны – обычные знакомые, так что избегая лишних вопросов, он называет это «дружбой» на один-единственный случай: ответить «да» на вопрос «у тебя есть <em>друзья</em>?». Искать, терять время на проверку человека – одному быть легче, к тому же, найти и проверить могут <em>его</em> (затем окажется в корзине, удаленный). Раньше достаточно было знать, что вы смотрите одинаковые мультики после школы, уплетая десерт, а теперь сиди и думай, найдёте ли общий язык: фандомы, религия, отношение к социальным проблемам, активизм и прочее, прочее, прочее. Мало – иметь схожесть, это никакой не фундамент для дружбы, потому Тайлер чуть ли не включает режим псины (срабатывающий по отношению к тетрадям), когда Джош говорит, что пора бы наладить контакт с Фрэнком.</p><p class="western">– …старые обиды, – заканчивает Дан. По логике, до этого он сказал «забыть». – Тебя ждать в субботу?</p><p class="western">«Ты бы позвал без заключенного спора?»</p><p class="western">Тайлеру не требовалось приглашение, когда непослушные детишки устраивали пьяные сборища при отъезде родителей, он не раз шёл на шум музыки и восторженных криков (и ни разу не заставал момент, почему все резко завывали), выпивал, обходил как можно больше комнат и исчезал, не оставшись ни у кого в памяти. Он словно был невидим до того момента, как создал tylerhateshimself, и спроси у кого угодно «эй, ты помнишь меня года эдак два назад?», у всех произошёл бы сбой в системе: Джозеф не новенький, но где же он был? Почему появился так внезапно?</p><p class="western">Он становился <em>видимым</em> постепенно, как только начал появляться на пару с <em>ним,</em> когда Тайлера знакомили с <em>его</em> приятелями. Тогда он чувствовал себя частью коллектива, который так и остался чужим: всё-таки другой город, <em>студенческие закрытые мероприятия</em>. Тай придавал особое внимание, что общался не со сверстниками, что незаконно находился в кампусе, и это было намного интереснее того, что устраивали ребята из его школы, и что делал он, по случайности приходя к ним.</p><p class="western">Но это стало таким же интересным, когда он приходил не один. И все равно его <em>никто не видел</em>.</p><p class="western">– Если по пьяни разъебу что-нибудь в доме Айеро, то намерено, – в душе Тайлера словно копошились черви – неприязнь, или от мысли, <em>на чью</em> вечеринку идёт, или – что его позвали вовсе не из чистых помыслов. – Меня наверняка отстранят, – снова перескакивает с темы. – А ведь из-за Фрэнка! Умоляю, скажи, что я могу сжечь его дом.</p><p class="western">Конечно, Джошу не понять, почему из-за какой-то глупости можно не переносить на дух кого-то, как и не понять комплекса из-за шрама.</p><p class="western">– Он тебя на дно тянет, – выпаливает Тай. – Хули ты так проебываешься с твоим-то мозгом?Да, понимаю, быть академически умным и умным по жизни не одно и то же… Он ведь не сможет без тебя, а потому делает такого же идиота, чтобы вы просрали всё вместе.</p><p class="western">– Ты говоришь полный бред.</p><p class="western">«Я таких научился распознавать. Но ты будешь защищать друга? <em>Притворяйся, Дэйв, притворяйся?</em>»</p><p class="western">– Скажи, что Фрэнк не замешан в том, что ты остался после уроков.</p><p class="western">– Не замешан, – резко отвечает Джош. – Я проебал утро из-за одного придурка, нажавшего тревожную кнопку. Я не обвиняю ни в чём, – сразу же «зализывает» грубость, но его слова ничуть не ранили, – лишь пойми, что думать <em>так</em> о том, кого не знаешь – глупо.</p><p class="western">– Я, по-твоему, глупый?</p><p class="western">
  <em>глупый, глупый тай</em>
</p><p class="western">Тайлер оборачивается на все сто восемьдесят, приведя в недоумение Дана, хотя сам находится не в меньшем. <em>Кто это сказал?</em></p><p class="western">«Послышалось, не так ли? Я ведь не схожу с ума? Пожалуйста… Голос из воспоминаний, не более, сознание снова сыграло злую шутку, тот самый блядский механизм издевается, доканывает меня не только ночами, но и днями. Постороннего бы заметили (ага, никогда не замечали, и вдруг!), – Тайлер махнул рукой, прося Джоша заткнуться с надоедливым «ты в порядке?». Дверь за ними приоткрыта. Но входили ли или выходили из неё? Они были здесь одни? Джозеф никогда не думал, что мог так увлечься диалогом с, подумать только, Джошем Даном, чтобы не суметь ответить на простейшие вопросы. – Я успею догнать? Как его найти в путанице коридоров? Где он прячется?»</p><p class="western">Тай разрывается на части: бежать или нет, к нему или от него, всё по-настоящему или…</p><p class="western">– Я чёртов параноик.</p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">Пожалуй, самая тревожная дорога домой. Предчувствие отвратительное, неужели ещё не конец?</p><p class="western">Тайлер считает, что заслужил отдых от бесконечных переживаний по тому, <em>кого нет рядом</em>, от кошачьих коготков, цепляющих и тянущих за собой гадость тревоги из-за того, <em>кого нет рядом</em>, от постоянного метания из одного мира в другой, в каждом из которых <em>присутствует</em> тот сукин сын.</p><p class="western">Один шаг, второй, а волнение только усиливается.</p><p class="western">«Если мы сейчас встретимся? Что мне делать, если, блять, встретимся? Вдруг он не в колледже? – Тай, как никто другой, точнее, как никто вообще, радовался окончанию каникул, новому семестру – все студенты разъезжались на учёбу, и гребаный призрак не попадал под исключение. – Вдруг я подойду к дому, а там будет стоять он, привычно так, как делал уже много раз, взъерошит своё спутанное гнездо на башке и извинится, что долго отсутствовал, что не приехал на каникулы, – каждый день, пусть и короткий, каждую ночь, компенсирующую краткость дня, он ждал, готовился морально, боялся сдаться. Тайлер смотрит на дом напротив его собственного, ожидая увидеть наизусть заученную физиономию через запотевшее стекло с еле проступающими морозными завитками по краям и ладонь, прижатую к нему. Словно тюрьма наяву. В плену страхов. Но там никого нет, как бы старательно он не вглядывался. Игра воображения. – Дэнни, чёртов ублюдок! – Тайлер вздрагивает. Барьер (возведённая целлофановая стена) сломан. – Дэнни».</p><p class="western">Похоже на срыв. В любой интерпретации. Неважно, от чего удерживался: селфхарм, алкоголь, измена – ограничения всегда приводят к большему потреблению.</p><p class="western">Карма отыгралась по полной. Он потерял контроль. С другой стороны, попытка вычеркнуть Дэнни из минувшего провальна изначально. Тайлер хотел его обезличить, «заблокировав» имя, но эта память не о том, что помнишь или знаешь о субъекте, а о подсознании, твоих чувствах, испытываемых при его упоминании, визуальном ряде. Идентификационной карты не существовало, и все равно картинка оставалась чёткой, с именем или без: будь она про тот день с Мэйфлауэр или про летнее утро, свежий воздух, трепыхающиеся занавески, совместный завтрак. Тогда оно казалось божественным. Сейчас божественным кажется воспоминание: уютно, хотя всего-то рассвет, по удаче не скисшее молоко и подсохшее печенье. Тайлер хотел любить это больше, чем тусовки, правонарушения и всякую дичь, но ничто не могло конкурировать с любовью к тому, <em>что любят его</em>.</p><p class="western">Последняя проверка. Никаких ублюдков на горизонте.</p><p class="western">«И не было. Ты сам себя корил за глупость, маскируясь под голос, <em>который точно услышишь</em>».</p><p class="western">Но предчувствие не отпускает.</p><p class="western">Оно открывает свою суть, когда Тайлер проигрывает несколько сценариев событий разговора с матерью насчёт школы: начать сразу с дела или задать несколько наводящих вопросов, чтобы понять её настроение? Агрессивно отвечать или молчать и ждать, пока она выскажется? Или она отреагирует спокойно, потому что ты – разочарование, и ничего не несёшь, кроме проблем? Она скажет разбираться самому или включит свою адвокатскую натуру и докажет невиновность Тайлера? «Да, за моим клиентом числится аналогичное нарушение, но…» Дополнительно исход зависит от деятельности матери: сидит за ноутом, говорит по телефону или повторно разрезает заказанную пиццу, ведь «эти недоумки не понимают, что ножом нужно провести дважды». И все сценарии, в худшем из которых его выгоняют из дома (бывало всякое), мелькают, пока он стряхивает снег с обуви, отклеивает пластырь, с наслаждением почесав нос, а дальше всё идёт не по плану, ни по одним из выстроенных развитий события. Почему его место на вешалке занято? Стоп, откуда взялась лишняя пара ботинок? Тай с опаской заглядывает на кухню и удивляется внешнему виду матери, серьёзно, та <em>распустила волосы</em> и <em>сотворила кудри</em> ни с того, ни с сего? Кульминация суки-кармы – на <em>его</em> стуле сидит враг номер один (нет, призовое место отдано вовсе не бывшему, также известному, как призрак-ублюдок). Такого поворота он не предусмотрел.</p><p class="western">«Профессия матери всё же имеет больше недостатков, чем преимуществ».</p><p class="western">Мать никогда не умела выбирать мужчин. (Если это передаётся наследственно, то объяснима тяга к Дэнни.) Он знает о её личной жизни лишь то, что видел своими глазами, а потому ни одного эпизода про героев подростковых романов. Отец ушёл довольно рано, и вот на одной странице родители улыбаются друг другу, поздравляют с семилетней годовщиной свадьбы, держа в руках бокалы с белым игристым, а Тай представляет, что через пятнадцать лет сможет пить вместе с ними <em>дурманящие взрослые напитки</em>; на следующей – они ссорятся на уровне битья посуды, ультразвуковых криков, а в конце отец на коленях, обнимая Тайлера, умоляет Келли не рушить их брак, хотя бы ради ребёнка… После того дня Тайлер никогда не видел отца. И он никогда не узнает, из-за чего они сильно поссорились.</p><p class="western">Затем был строитель-работяга, с которым не сложилось: тот поднял на неё руку, запрет на приближение был получен на раз-два; очередной ухажёр, больше всех симпатизировавший Тайлеру, но Келли считала его слишком манерным. А дальше Гарри, долбаный Гарри, с которым мать попала в беспрерывный цикл из расставания-примирения-окончательного разрыва-почти свадьбы-расставания-пробуем заново-расставания-живём вместе-не живём-встречаемся-может съедемся-расставания.</p><p class="western">Коп и адвокат – про место и обстоятельства знакомства нетрудно догадаться.</p><p class="western">Её избранник приветствует Тайлера, салютуя <em>тайлеровой</em> чашкой.</p><p class="western">– Нет, – он показывает пальцем на Гарри. Абсолютно точная, грамотно аргументированная позиция, выраженная на уровне годовалого дитя. – Ты обещала, что между вами всё кончено навсегда!</p><p class="western">– А ты <em>обещал</em>, что в этом семестре возьмёшься за ум.</p><p class="western">– Это моя, блять, чашка! – Тайлер вырывает её из чужих рук и ставит в раковину, думая, что вымоет трижды. Если вообще прикоснется к ней когда-либо. Есть в его характере черта – брезгливость высшей степени по отношению к ненавистным людям. Гарри неприятен ему настолько, что он тратил свои желания, задувая свечи или загадывая в новогоднюю ночь, на то, чтобы мистер Г. («Г» значило вовсе не начальную букву имени) исчез.</p><p class="western">– Следи за выражениями! – она понимала – будет непросто. Но будь сын хоть сотню раз против, она не откажется от недоотношений до очередного разрыва. Однажды она сказала, что Гарри уйдёт, только попроси, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя мама была несчастной? Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы она была любима и создала крепкую семью? Неужели ты эгоист? Манипуляторша. Тай не посмел после этих слов просить, но когда осмелел – опоздал. Оказалось, предложение было единоразовым. – Тебя опять оставили? Ты понимаешь, что моё терпение скоро лопнет?</p><p class="western">– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica…</p><p class="western">– Тайлер, прекрати придуриваться! Какая нафиг «сатаника»?</p><p class="western">«Вроде не так давно сошлись на непричастности к сатанизму, а теперь убеждай по второму кругу. Наверное, по её мнению, в нынешние года представители культуры выглядят <em>так</em>, некий модерн».</p><p class="western">– У нас есть святая вода? – он сжимает в кулаке подвеску-треугольник, на секунду забыв, что крестика никогда не имел – сейчас пришлось бы очень выгодно быть верующим. Экстренные ситуации требуют экстренных мер. Просто перекрестить стакан тоже сойдёт.</p><p class="western">Гарри привык к выходкам Джозефов. Гарри не вмешивается <em>пока</em>. Гарри такое Г.</p><p class="western">Тайлер не причастен к возникновению их пары, но он явно ускорил процесс и частично взваливает вину на себя, но они рано или поздно все равно стали бы ближе. Такова неизбежность. То, что они были знакомы <em>до</em>, понял в тот день, когда сидел в камере, не в состоянии унять дрожь, а Дэнни доёбывался к офицерам, и те отвечали «заткнись, кому говорю!». Когда в лапы правопорядка попадает несовершеннолетний, то у них больше заинтересованности в звонке родителю или адвокату семьи, чем у задержанного. Так что Тайлеру даже не пришлось требовать положенный звонок, да и ограничений в количестве не было. У Джозефа имелись некие козыри в рукаве, ведь узнав его фамилию, в чьей-то светлой голове мог бы прозвучать сигнал, затем его попросили бы дождаться приезда матери, предложив чай и доброжелательно побеседовав. Вопросы по типу «чего репутацию портишь?» и «кто на тебя оказывает дурное влияние?». Но в этот раз на смене не было никого, кто знал Тайлера в лицо и, хлопнув коллегу по плечу, сообщил бы, что это отпрысок Джозеф. Будучи слегка не в себе, ещё и с Дэнни в придачу, моментально теряясь на его фоне, он не сообразил воспользоваться именем до тех пор, пока к ним не подошли собрать данные. Его трясло то ли из-за отходняка, то ли из-за сквозняка, может, из-за страха перед матерью. Он <em>вляпался</em>.Да и после того опыта случалось, что дежурный, поймав за распитие, например, отвозил его домой, шутя в пути, мол, со стороны закона ты счастливчик – ни штрафа, ни более серьёзного, но твоя мама…</p><p class="western">– Давайте спокойно обсудим наше совместное проживание, – подаёт голос виновник разногласия, – сядем…</p><p class="western">– Будто бы мне есть куда сесть!</p><p class="western">– Могу посадить тебя в камеру на двое суток. За тобой уже соскучились и за твоим…</p><p class="western">– Гарри, это лишнее, – перебивает Келли. – Они расстались, – она шепчет, якобы предупреждая о теме-табу, но как же это нелепо, если Тай находится ближе к ней и слышит лучше. – А Вас, молодой человек, – обращается к сыну, – отстранили от занятий на неделю. Ты же недавно из испытательного срока выкарабкался! – недели насильно примерного поведения. Постоянно, будто назло, хотелось заявить о себе, сорвать урок, прогулять. – Кредит доверия исчерпан. Ещё одно сообщение от администрации, и мы заберём документы.</p><p class="western">– Домашнее обучение не звучит устрашающе.</p><p class="western">– Нет, Тайлер. Ты останешься на второй год. И проведёшь его в католической школе. Достаточно устрашающе?</p><p class="western">Угроза подействовала. Он отвечает тихое «понял». Тем более, он должен справиться. Сегодня ведь вышло недоразумение, не так ли?</p><p class="western">– Хм, – матери нравилось, когда с ней соглашались. Ей нравилось подчинять, а ещё больше удовольствия она получала, сломив перед этим сопротивляющегося. «Хм» – звук триумфа, имеющий собственную интонацию, строго-весёлую. Келли вздёргивает подбородок, якобы «я властная и охереная, я здесь босс». – Поверю в последний раз. И лучше бы тебе не подвести.</p><p class="western">Гарри во время тайлеровой объяснительной исповеди «все плохие, а я хороший» снова пытается примерить на себя роль воспитателя, то и делая, что вставляя комментарии по типу «лишь бы ляпнуть». На работе он не начальник, в паре с Келли он не главный (та знает, как крепко держать за яйца), вот и нашёл мишень в виде Тайлера, чтобы превосходить кого-то. Такие люди заставляют ждать собаку лакомство не в целях дрессировки, а чтобы ощутить себя важными.</p><p class="western">Тайлер его ненавидит (складывается впечатление, что он ненавидит всех). Слыша их ссоры, он находился на седьмом небе от счастья; видя как мистер Г. собирал чемоданы, исполнял роль швейцара, выпроваживая. Каждый чёртов раз Тайлер надеялся, что вот сейчас, ну теперь-то, точно конец.</p><p class="western">Он считает, что если уходишь от человека, то не нужно возвращаться.</p><p class="western">Когда они жили втроём, Тайлер не один раз фантазировал об убийстве. Продумывал сценарии так же, как и перед тем, чтобы зайти домой, состроив виноватую морду. Если бы он стал убийцей, то сорвался бы именно на Гарри, а мать попала бы под раздачу, устранение свидетеля – ей по отдельности смерти не желает. Если бы он стал убийцей, то серийным. Свернуть не туда, изменить кардинально будущее ради двух человек – не так достойно, да и зачем останавливаться? Следующим будет Фрэнк. А дальше без разбора, кто первый на глаза попадётся. Он внимательно сканирует Гарри, вдруг при нём пистолет? Застрелит обоих, тогда они точно больше не разбегутся по разным углам, а скрепят свою любовь соседними могилами. Можно взять нож, но ни за что не целиться прямо в сердце – слишком драматично и тупо, с огромной вероятностью наткнешься на ребра, да и если хочется проколоть именно сердце, то бить нужно в солнечное сплетение, при этом вонзить нож под углом. Проще всего полоснуть острием по шее, выйдет не так идеально, как у Джека Потрошителя, но действенно, главное – задеть сонную артерию.</p><p class="western">Очередной раунд игры в семью грозит кончиться воплощением фантазий.</p><p class="western">– Я уйду из дома, я не стану жить с ним под одной крышей!</p><p class="western">– Куда уйдёшь? В дом напротив? – ей известно достаточно, слишком достаточно, чтобы надавить на больное. Напоминает, что у него нет выбора.</p><p class="western">– Я буду там, где ты меня не найдешь, – скрестив руки, качнувшись с пятки на носок, добавляет, – на выходных.</p><p class="western">Мать усмехается:</p><p class="western">– То есть тебя искать на <em>самой</em> шумной тусовке?</p><p class="western">Тай сейчас зубы в крошку сотрёт. Он думает: «Надеюсь, у Айеро будет вторая по шуму».</p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">3:00. Ни капли усталости, ни капли сонливости.</p><p class="western">Сходить к Джошу, закрыть сигаретный гештальт? На пробу высовывает руку из-под одеяла, но нет, в следующий раз – лень идти. На всякий случай полностью отговаривает себя, якобы две ночные смены подряд – маловероятно. Наушники, погромче, чтобы уши на утро болели, накроется одеялом полностью, как по привычке в детстве, и позволит провалиться в лучшую версию реальности. Идеальный план. Тай как раз составляет плейлист, ответственно подходя к очередности песен, потому что они все с разным настроением, и должны переходить друг в друга плавно. Не могут находится рядом «The Departure» и «Destroya», в отличие от «The Fountain» и «Glass Houses».</p><p class="western">Он не успевает распутать провода, бросая наушники в сторону вместе с планом. Стены залиты жёлтым светом. На ватных ногах подходит к окну, и клянется, что там, рядом с почтовым ящиком, стоит человек, уж явно не почтальон сдуру разносит рекламу действующих акций в пабе. Лица не видно – чёрное пятно с двумя горящими огоньками, словно сошедший с плакатов хоррор-фильмов демон. Тайлер наматывает круги по комнате, кистями рук имитируя клешни – постоянно так делает, если ищет что-то или нужно сосредоточиться. Выйти поговорить? Жаль, что нет оружия, чтобы припугнуть, а испугать собой, как это получается у безликого, не в его силах.</p><p class="western">«Окей, пора поставить точку. Пошёл нахуй, ублюдок».</p><p class="western">Тот никуда не делся. Тайлер чувствует слабость. Истосковался по сладким речам, а несколько удачных реплик – опять рассвет на двоих. Когда он был далеко, легко давалась ненависть, отторжение, а вблизи начинаешь размышлять, не окрасил ли всё в чёрное?</p><p class="western">– Ты? – Тайлер выпускает из руки слепленный снежок, который хотел кинуть в приветствие, потушив огоньки. – Блять, ты пугаешь меня, – он делает шаг назад. Джерард грозно глядит, словно готов бросится на него, разорвать на части. – Да, я пересылал те ебаные фото другим, но мне ведь тоже кто-то их прислал, анонимный чувак. Я бы не ебался с многоходовками. Чёрт, ищи того, кто залез в твой телефон или вспомни, кому ты их отправил, чего второстепенных виноватых мучить?</p><p class="western">«Джер действительно всё спихнул на меня?»</p><p class="western">– Извини, не хотел пугать, – Джерард опускает капюшон и образ, надуманный Тайлером, испаряется, когда вместо тёмных теней видит сонного паренька с инеем на волосах и ресницах, брови будто сединой тронуты. Его бы отогреть, а не представлять, что тот сейчас высосет из тебя кровь и закопает в сугробе. – Ты можешь помочь? Фрэнк сделал кое-что…</p><p class="western">После разборок Тай с облегчением думает: «Аллилуйя, это Уэй прошлой ночью приходил». А затем облегчение вновь сменяется настороженностью: Джерард не мог знать то, о чём они сейчас говорили, если только он не ясновидящий. Не совпадает. Чтобы удостовериться, решает спросить:</p><p class="western">– Почему ты вчера не отозвался-то?</p><p class="western">– Но я не был здесь вчера.</p><p class="western">Тайлер забывает как дышать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Искусство фотографии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любой подросток со вкусом хотел бы заявиться в школу как Тейт Лэнгдон.</p><p>Но Тайлер Джозеф заходит в заполненный учениками холл, выглядя как поебанный бомж, быстро проверяет в зеркале пластырь – утром нещадно шёл снег, всё лицо мокрое, и в отражении мельком оценивает других: насколько те выглядят лучше, насколько те чувствуют себя лучше, насколько они лучше сами по себе. Тай сжимает кулаки, изнывая от неприятных ощущений – кожа на холоде потрескалась до крови. Ему не дают спокойно пройти, хоть влево шаг, хоть вправо, а мешается под ногами, словно выехал на встречную полосу и теперь пытается маневрировать. Так и хочется заорать «замрите нахер» и, скользя змейкой между телами, перебраться через людское море. Тайлер никогда не утяжелял рюкзак книгами либо толстенными пособиями, как и в этот раз, но от присутствующей <em>тяжести</em> проваливался под землю. Все вокруг будто специально тормозят его, отвлекают, задают вопросы, и он бы остановился ради интереса, чего все к нему приебались, с превосходящей концовкой, что с Джозефом никто и не пытался заговорить. </p><p>Кроме Джерарда.</p><p>Краем глаза замечает этого чудака, размахивающего руками. Простонав «блять», взбегает по лестнице, но оказывается на практически пустом этаже, конечно, как могло быть иначе? Впервые он проклинает пустые коридоры. Негде затеряться. Проходя мимо тех нескольких людей, он ловит очередной приступ паранойи: на него ведь смотрят, действительно смотрят, чуть ли не пальцем тычут. Его не было неделю, что произошло-то? Хотя большинство он видел позавчера, и не пытался скрыться сам, так что реакция до безумия непонятная. Подойти и спросить напрямую? Но скорее всего выставит себя свихнувшимся. Хоть сдавайся Уэю, чтобы тот развеял глюки.</p><p>Он уверен, что слышит джерардовы шаги, потому решает поторопиться: стоять и думать о том, что удача немного повернулась к нему задом, успеет всегда. Нет времени пожалеть себя, как бы сильно не хотелось. Ему вновь нужно вниз, а оттуда добежать до спортивного корпуса – именно добежать, до звонка остаётся несколько минут, но трезво оценивая ситуацию, понимает, что обратно все равно не успеет. Тайлер бежит к лестнице на противоположном конце этажа, делая петлю, и снова протискивается через набитый холл к двери запасного выхода – пойдёт прямиком через улицу, надеясь, что вход с тыльной стороны непосредственно самого корпуса открыт. Если бы не Гарри, то он мог прийти ещё до восхода солнца и провернуть всё без лишней суеты. Если бы не Гарри, ему бы не пришлось пользоваться тайником снова. </p><p>Прятать тесты с низкими баллами, вырывать листы из тетради, где красных чернил больше синих, в общем, делать вид, что никогда не получал плохую оценку – во время одной из таких горе-махинаций Тайлер случайно придумал тайник. Особенность в том, что там не спрячешь многое за раз и не оставишь навсегда. Он был больше для баловства: например, стащить журнал посещаемости у препода, урок которого решил прогулять, а затем незаметно вернуть на место. </p><p>Тай щёлкает выключателем в одной из небольших раздевалок – такие отводятся не самым популярным спортивным секциям, куда записывается меньшинство учеников, и сюда иногда приходят группами накуриться, вызвать пиковую даму, парочки – заняться сексом, как же без него? Нарушать школьный устав безопаснее здесь (если уж выбираешь <em>нарушать</em>), чем в библиотеке, та, позвольте сказать, для «гурманов» и любителей экстрима. Тайлер двигает скамью к шкафчикам, чтобы проще на них залезть. Сверху толстый слой пыли, любезно испачкавший кошачьи мордочки на коленях – Тайлер вовсю пользовался отсутствием формы и с ужасом вспоминал рассказы кузины, что в их супер-дорогой-всратой-частной-школе могли выгнать из кабинета за неправильно завязанный галстук или не застёгнутый на одну пуговку пиджак. </p><p>Вряд ли в школе его кузины есть плиточные потолки, которые легко снимаются, и повезёт, если сдвинешь нужный квадрат, а не тот, с которого на голову полетят провода и посыплется грязь. Он осторожно приподнимает плиту и отодвигает в сторону, когда понимает, что оставил рюкзак на полу. </p><p>– Чёрт!</p><p>Продолжая создавать живописные композиции вытирая собой пыль, мечется практически на одном месте, затем, свесив ногу, пытается дотянуться до опоры в виде скамьи, но что-то дотягивается <em>до него</em> раньше. </p><p>– А-А-А, БЛЯТЬ! – он дёргает конечностью, освобождаясь от хватки. Конечно, <em>меньше всего</em> ожидаешь увидеть монстра, но <em>больше всего</em> думаешь именно о ебаном чудище, которое сожрёт, оставив лишь скелет. После такой смерти – закрытый гроб, а лучше – кремация, сжигать-то меньше. Тай не хотел костюм и грим на лицо посмертно, это же так тупо, столько чести <em>останкам</em>, по сути, столько чести <em>дерьму</em>, которое в придачу закапывают, ещё больше подражая животным. </p><p>В желудок Мелани вряд ли вместится человек.</p><p>– Самое странное представление, что я видела. Визжишь как девчонка.</p><p>– Визжу как Тайлер, мать твою, Джозеф. Я же мог нахер упасть! На тебя между прочим!</p><p>– Оу, Тайлер Джозеф, так что ты вообще делаешь наверху? Под чем-нибудь весёленьким? – она одной рукой проворачивает биту по всей оси. – Делись.</p><p>Ему хочется дать ей подзатыльник, скинуть розовый берет с тёмных дредов. Он и так на нервах из-за Дэнни, непонятно где живущего, из-за Гарри, относящегося ко всему в его с матерью доме по-хозяйски, из-за прошедшей вечеринки... </p><p>– Подай рюкзак, – никакого «пожалуйста», приказывай и властвуй. </p><p>Тай под пристальным взглядом Мелани достаёт ноутбук. Она наверняка через несколько секунд поняла что к чему. Прогонять её нет смысла, да и вряд ли получится. Конечно, если попробовать швырять в неё обувью, то она убежит, но имея всего два ботинка, которые, вероятно, прилетят обратно в голову ему... </p><p>– Ты... </p><p>Но Мэл не даёт договорить.</p><p>– Я не дура. И типо ничего не видела.</p><p>Тайлер не хочет поворачиваться к Мелани спиной, пусть после субботы они и могут считаться боевыми товарищами, да только он чётко представляет, как она сшибает его с ног битой. Может, покалечит только потому, что думает о том же: Джозеф спустится и навредит <em>ей</em>. Но правда в том, что он не хочет снова выглядеть неуклюжим, потому спрыгивает прямо на пол. Словно миллион игл воткнули в ступни – морщится от внезапной боли, жалея о решении выебнуться перед девушкой, будто бы прыжок с высоты мог отменить факт, что он визжал от испуга. Не хромать бы теперь. </p><p>Мэл ложится на поставленную на прежнее место скамью, а Тайлеру хочется у нее спросить, не идиотка ли – грязная ведь поверхность. Но он промолчит, как и не задаст вопрос, откуда она взялась. Небольшие горизонтально вытянутые окна вдоль всей стены – свет из них бьёт лучами наружу в любую погоду, делая дожди белёсыми нитями, а снег – чёрными мошками. Через них видно трассу, уходящую в импровизированный лес – за неимением асфальтированных тротуаров ту территорию никак не назовут парком, и если барби привезли по той дороге, с западной части города, где люди встают позже не только потому, что могут позволить себе проснуться во сколько пожелают, но и из-за «поздно доходящего» к ним солнца, то Мартинез ничего не стоило проверить «знаменитое» место сборов и, в случае удачи, зависнуть в хорошей компании. </p><p>Сегодня удача не с ней. </p><p>Тай соединяет ладони в молитвенном жесте, словно это поможет придумать, как нарушить тишину. Только для него в воздухе витает напряжение? Бесполезны обращения якобы к Богу, потому прибегает к проверенному методу: руки-клешни, а все равно ни одной путевой мысли, все похожи на речь омаров, бесцельно блуждающих по берегу (Дод-а-чок? Дум-а-чум?).</p><p>«Какого чёрта я до сих пор тут, какого чёрта она?.. У нас разве не один и тот же предмет?»</p><p>– На урок опаздываем, – он садится рядом, на пол, чтобы не по-нормальному, не как все, не как Мелани. Но ей, видимо, хочется «как Джозеф», потому что тоже сползает на пол, опершись локтями о скамейку позади. Он думает, что это можно причислить к «основе для сближения».</p><p>– Мы не успели,</p><p>«Привет, католическая школа?»</p><p>но первый урок отменили. </p><p>Он собирался узнать по какой причине, но его негласно перебивает Мэл, решившая выпить. Капля розовой жижи стекает с уголка её губ, рисуя кривую усмешку, которую стирает плавным движением, до неприличия двусмысленным – в порно такие кадры берутся крупным планом, да и Тайлер не обходился без этого движения, когда <em>брал</em>. </p><p>– Больно? – она толкает его ногу своей. Тайлер пялится на её колени – острые, покрасневшие, будто нарисованы артером, всегда делающим акцент на веки, кончик носа, подбородок, ключицы, костяшки, локти.</p><p>– Не очень, – смотрит ей в глаза – словно искусственные: ярко-красная слизистая и ни одного лопнувшего капилляра, – но ты не повторяй.</p><p>Тайлер чётко слышит клубничный ароматизатор – сразу вычеркивается вопрос о цвете, может, нечто из разряда слабоалкогольного; они с Дэнни пробовали такую ерунду, повелись на милую пастельную бутылку (хорошо, повёлся на дизайн Тай), но то, что пьёт Мелани, гуще. По консистенции – милкшейк, по запаху, такому же явному, как химическая клубника, – спиртное. </p><p>– Ты постоянно пьёшь? – эффективнее спросить «твоя цель спиться?» или «твоя цель перейти черту, чтобы с позором отчислили?», и Тайлер склоняется больше ко второму, ведь она не перестаёт таскать чёртову биту.</p><p>– Не могу иначе.</p><p>– Что случилось? – на автомате спрашивает он. Дэнни задавал этот вопрос, проявляя заботу, выслушивая о Гарри, и когда видел, что Тайлер пытался отдалиться от него. – Слушай, я никому не расскажу, банально некому. Верующие признаются в грехах, веря в безопасность из-за темноты и сетчатого окошка, а твиттер потом кишит описаниями их историй. Можем сесть спиной друг к другу, так будет легче выговориться? – он буквально выпрашивает доверие, но вот <em>Дэнни</em> располагать его к себе не приходилось – Тайлер делился всем собой, лишь бы упиваться «я люблю тебя», сознательно не замечая «кроме меня тебе никто не нужен». </p><p>– С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? – спрашивает она, пропустив мимо остальные объяснения. </p><p>– Ты же не «не можешь пить», говоря «не могу иначе». Ты не можешь <em>иначе решить проблему</em>.</p><p>– Психолог, – от неё звучит как оскорбление.</p><p>– Сталкивался, – и Мелани словно пытается увидеть его насквозь или найти в его внешнем виде пострадавшего от употребления, но что в нём найдёшь кроме недостаточно спящего школьника? (Возможно, ей стоило разглядеть пострадавшего от «не могу разобраться с проблемой»). – Ну, я могу, так, по приколу. Один знакомый... </p><p>– О да, «знакомый». Это «знакомому» нужно записаться к венерологу, «знакомый» влез в долги, зависнув в секс-чате, всё – наши фантомные знакомые.</p><p>«Он не фантом. С недавнего времени». </p><p>– Рассказать не могу.</p><p>– После того, что было у Айеро?</p><p>– Даже после того, что было сейчас. Фрэнка? – показывает на тайник, а Тайлер запоминает ногти острой формы, чёрный лак и японские иероглифы на каждом. – Между вами чёрная кошка пробежала?</p><p>Тай был уверен – если Айеро, умирая, протянет руку в ожидании помощи, то он просто отобьёт ему «пять» и пойдёт себе дальше. Но нет же, вечеринка... </p><p><br/>Тайлеру удалось ухватить бокал, который он нарёк хрустальным, и свысока смотрел на толпу со стаканчиками. Он нашёл красное вино, которое вряд ли покупалось для субботы, затем штопор. Он не знал, в чьей комнате находится, но в самой комнате находился восхитительный белоснежный ковёр с необычайно мягким ворсом – ходишь словно тонешь. Насвистывая мелодию, подходящую к словам «иди нахуй, Фрэнк», он перевернул бокал. Покинув место преступления, продолжил расхаживать по коридору, с искренним любопытством разглядывая пустоту на стенах. Когда что-то резко выбивается из картины, мозг хватается за эту деталь. Его не смущали торчащие из-за угла ноги, пока те мгновенно не исчезли из виду, утащенные кем-то. </p><p>Сцена прямиком из хоррора, следовало уносить оттуда <em>собственные</em> ноги, спуститься ко всем остальным и забыть ту странность, приглушая музыкой, разговорами, выпивкой. Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше просмотренных фильмов ужасов приходило на ум. «Девочка выползает из телека; отражение рвёт плоть на куски; рука появляется из-под кровати и тянется вверх; как только гаснет свет, возникает силуэт, и чем дольше играешься с выключателем, тем быстрее тот приближается, – он вспомнил вопрос Джоша про веру в паранормальное и фыркнул, – да-да, это всё выдумки, но остаются маньяки. И кто знает, окажется ли один из них спятившим придурком-старшеклассником?» Тайлер прижался к стене (благо, пустота позволяла) и заглянул внутрь.</p><p>Смех вырвался наружу. </p><p>– Зачем притащила сюда его? – спросил Тай, помня, как этот хвастливый король демонстративно хлебал водку прямо с горла. А теперь оказался в самой дальней комнате без сознания. Он следил за его передвижением, чтобы не оказаться замеченным наверху, куда вход воспрещен, о чём гласила желто-черная лента. Но сам Айеро ни за кем не присматривал, считая, что перекрыв лестницы двумя полосами накрест, никто не сунется.</p><p>Минимум двоим не доставило труда пролезть под ними. </p><p>– Зачем таскаешься с рюкзаком?</p><p>Оба не сочли нужным отвечать.</p><p>– Как тебе сил хватило? – он продолжил наблюдать за Мелани. Её щёки порозовели, по виску текла капля пота, и никакого воображения не хватало представить, как хрупкая девушка справилась с телом.  </p><p>– Мелковат.</p><p>– Но и ты... </p><p>– Поможешь наконец?! – прикрикнула она.</p><p>Делать что-либо хорошее для этого долбоеба он не хотел. Попроси кто-нибудь другой, сбежал бы, но, посмотрев на Мэл, тяжело дышащую и от бессилия рухнувшую на диван, проснулись совесть и чувство жалости. Может, к ней, <strike>может, к Айеро, которому ещё достанется от родителей за последствия</strike>. Он пнул тело в бок (очень понравилось), и схватил за запястья, где остались следы от девичьих рук. </p><p>– Позовём пофоткаться с ним? – с максимальной небрежностью уронил парня возле Мэл. – Фото в стиле хэллоуина, – Тайлер облизнул палец и провёл ним по чужим векам бордово-серого оттенка, – жуткий Фрэнки.</p><p>Касаться его было неприятно, особенно после проверки: тот не размалевал себя; телесные губы, зеленоватая кожа, потресканный рисунок переводной татуировки на шее – он не напоминал ни живого, ни мёртвого. Тайлер видел себя таким, тревожился, что мать скажет? В тот злоебучий день, когда офицер доложил, что родителям сообщили о задержании, он всё повторял: «Я боюсь, Дэнни». </p><p>«Я боюсь Дэнни», – Джозефа затошнило, то ли от прикосновения к мерзкому типу, то ли от перемены смысла в абсолютно одинаковых фразах. </p><p>Он быстро осмотрел комнату и хмыкнул (на манер Келли). Фрэнковская обитель. Он представлял его комнату на чердаке, чтобы потолок обязательно шёл под наклоном, литература складирована на полу, незаправленная кровать, свалка вещей около шкафа, вонь от сигарет, носков, футболок с пятнами, от самого Айеро... Но его комната была светлой, просторной, убранной, а несколько подушек расставлены, блять, по градиенту из серого в бежевый. Только детали как гитара в углу, в имя которой он не вчитывался, рюкзак на подоконнике и полароидные снимки указывали на проживающего. Не верилось, что Фрэнк собственноручно поддерживает чистоту. Наверняка у них домработница, какая-нибудь тридцатилетняя Грейс, которую шпилит его отец, а Фрэнк делает ей неоднозначные намёки, но она унизительно называет его мальчиком с недостатком волос на теле. Или унижает в постели. Кто знает этих Грейс... </p><p>«Он хорошо устроился, отдельная душевая, – подумал Тайлер, толкнув дверь из матового стекла, – не стоишь с полотенцем по полчаса, ведь то мать, то Гарри».</p><p>– Поищу что-то, – он скрылся за дверью, хотя знал, что помогли бы только узконаправленные препараты, и вроде бы Мэл крикнула вдогонку о том же, но Тай включил дурачка и принялся обследовать полки за зеркалом. Судя по всему, Фрэнк не имел никаких психических отклонений,</p><p>«Удивительно для такого долбоеба».</p><p>там находились витамины для роста с истекшим сроком годности лет эдак пять, глазные капли, сироп, таблетки от аллергии и презервативы. Тайлер взял последнее, посмотрел на размер, оторвал себе один, запихнув в задний карман. У того истечет срок как у сраных витаминок для роста. </p><p>Мелани не заметила как он вошёл обратно, возможно, искав в интернете информацию о первой помощи или отвечая друзьям куда исчезла. Вызвать скорую никто предлагать не собирался, это испорченное настроение для всех, кто ещё мог стоять на своих двоих и веселиться. </p><p>– Ничего стоящего, – он театрально взмахнул руками и печально вздохнул. Ноль внимания. Ладно, не так уж и хотелось. Он завалился на постель, переставив пару подушек местами. Его вполне удовлетворила небольшая шалость, но интерес ко всему пропал.</p><p>«Пора сматываться».</p><p>Именно тогда он заметил включенный ноутбук и столкнулся с непреодолимым желанием. Главное не медлить и не выжидать, сотню раз следя за обстановкой: медленно открыл рюкзак, прижимая бегунок к змейке, чтобы потише, подошёл к столу, где один карандаш с другим лежат под линеечку и прочая хуета <em>не в стиле Фрэнка</em>. Может, это Джош пытался донести? Что того нужно узнать получше? Тай не называет причины отношения к Айеро, в глубине сознания понимая, насколько та абсурдна и нелепа. Он спокойно, без лишней суеты, захлопнул ноут и положил к себе. Мэл так и не повернулась, потому он полез в ящики стола, надеясь наткнуться на заначку.</p><p>– Лазишь в чужих вещах?</p><p>Тайлер зажмурился и чуть не поднял руки вверх, признавая вину. Попался с поличным. «Она не знает, не знает, не знает...»</p><p>– Помогаю, продолжаю поиски.</p><p>– Нет, ты лазишь в его столе, – она стала за его спиной, а Тайлер думал как объяснить пропажу, если последует такой вопрос. Но Мэл не похожа по темпераменту на меланхолика, которым свойственно запоминать детали, замечать мелочи, видеть не общую картину, а составляющие, потому вряд ли её мозг включит игру «найди 10 отличий». Он отошёл на безопасное расстояние, незаметно дёргая бегунок в обратном направлении. А Мелани оказалась не обремененной высокими моральными принципами. – О, вау, – она вытащила лист с разными изображениями и внимательно рассмотрела. – Эй, – окликнула та, и Тай на секунду решил, что облажался с психологическим анализом, – пригляди за, – она кивает в сторону вырубившегося. – «Реанимировать» засранца придется мне, найду что-то в их родительской аптечке. Старший Айеро иногда встречается с моим отцом, – «плюс» к адекватности, Мартинез не называет своего отца «верховным», – после они устраивают себе выходной под капельницей.</p><p>«Идеальная возможность, – он навис над Фрэнком, будучи для него тем самым <em>олицетворением опасности</em>, – словно подстроено для того, чтобы помочь Джерарду».</p><p>Больше он не задержался. </p><p><br/>– Алкоголь язык не развяжет? – а она в ответ его высунула – ярко-розовый, видимо, окрашенный тем, что пьет. Стильно.</p><p>– С этим кипишем? Нет! – Тайлер не улавливает смысл, но для него главное – «нет». – Ты достаточно отомстил. Не хотелось бы стать твоим врагом. </p><p>«Да ладно тебе, Мэл, чтобы я спиздил у кого-то, не обязательно быть моим врагом».</p><p>Она откидывает дреды за плечи и Тай видит её шею – не сомневается, что это переводные рисунки из фрэнковых запасов. Выполненная в геометрическом стиле голова животного – волк либо лиса; его не особо привлекает <em>само</em> изображение, скорее, он обращает внимание на <em>саму</em> Мэл, и не зная её хорошо, а основываясь на надуманном образе, он больше представляет на ней кресты, очертания гроба – предметы мрачной тематики, но исполненные в какой-то издевательской мере, вроде добавления пастельных оттенков, что сразу сделает для кого-то болезненную тему смерти не особо серьёзной, словно смотришь ужастик в стиле восьмидесятых, где «страшно» воспринимается комедией. </p><p>– Реально фляга? – спрашивает напоследок, указывая на её «аксессуар», а то начинает ловить шизу: её шипованный сапог рядом с его рукой отдаёт такой же неловкостью, если бы они почти касались мизинцами, украдкой смотря на пространство между ними толщиной в лист бумаги. </p><p>– Проверь.</p><p>Тайлер замахивается пару раз, при каждом ударившись локтем, и будь там жидкость – он точно услышал бы. Очарования поубавилось. </p><p>– Но идея хороша, запатентуй.</p><p>– Слухи, – он пожимает плечами, и пару раз проводит ладонью по корпусу, пока не осознаёт двусмысленность движений. – Но ты набухалась при мисс Меркури. Как?!</p><p>– Иногда меня перестают видеть. Знаю, сложно понять... </p><p>Кем она была до своего образа? Может, её стали замечать, когда кто-то дал прозвище «малышка», и в итоге она пожертвовала чем-то, что теперь пытается «замять» выпивая и будто назло создавая себе проблемы? Тайлеру нравятся люди с секретами, но не хитровыебанные (которые делают вид, что этих секретов дохуя) и, наверное, его тянет к определенному типажу – сомнительным и саморазрушающим.  </p><p>«Я чертовски понимаю».</p><p>Остаток урока они проводят молча.</p><p><br/>Джозеф не знает, нахера ему всё это сдалось, но будто бы его волновали причины поступков?.. У него заготовлена отговорка, но оправдываться не хочется, а в нынешней ситуации он бы сказал, что всё-таки на каком-то ебаном подсознательном уровне хотел помочь Джерарду. Найти доказательства или вроде того, и он действительно, нажимая на кнопку включения, хотел, чтобы на поверхность выплыло как можно больше всякой грязи, если таковая имеется. Но «разоблачить» Фрэнка – собственная инициатива, совершенно точно не навеяна слезливой просьбой Уэя. Тайлер будет действовать в своих интересах, а не из-за дебильного позыва альтруизма. </p><p>Тай был готов к тому, что столкнется с преградой под названием «пароль», снова затоскует по призраку и его знакомым из колледжа, которых можно было бы попросить решить вопрос, но преграда оказалась более тупой – полностью разряженный аккумулятор, и ни один провод из тайлеровых не подходил. Так как после трёх ему не было чем особо заняться, даже фонари не загорались, словно судьба решила дать шанс повозиться с этим делом, на свой страх и риск он решил порыться в кабинете матери, так близко находящимся с её (теперь и Гарри) спальней. Любой шорох либо скрежет мог ненароком разбудить нового, но бывалого, обитателя. А тот не поленится встать и проверить, чем занят Джозеф – не один раз он ловил Тайлера, пытавшегося незаметно уйти на ночь со своим «другом».</p><p>Затея обернулась провалом. </p><p>В полном неудовлетворении он сел на подоконник дожидаться рассвета, чтобы унести из дома <em>улику</em>. </p><p>В полном спокойствии он готовится ко второму уроку, пока жизнь не напоминает, что каждый шаг имеет последствия.  </p><p>– Предлагаю оживить стереотип, что друзья зависают на ночной работе одного из, – Джош подкрадывается сзади, и Тайлер закатывает глаза прежде чем повернуться к нему.</p><p>– Мы не друзья, – холодно отвечает он.</p><p>– Вот именно, а уже стали бы ими, если бы ты не скрылся той ночью. Я думал, мы будем больше вместе, ведь <em>я</em> позвал тебя туда?</p><p>«Зачем идти настолько длинным путём? Сначала втереться в друзья, а уже потом подкатывать? Мимо, Дэйв, мимо. Ты из тех, кто медленно отрывает пластырь?»</p><p>– Я шёл не для общения с тобой, а нассать в карликовую пальму Айеро. И в другие горшки с растениями, – Джош неодобрительно цокнул, – ну я правда не нашёл туалет, – глаза вверх и влево.</p><p>– Я, значит, образ меняю, чтобы мы не так странно смотрелись вдвоём, а ты находился в плену детских обид? – Джош снимает шапку, взъерошивая коричневые спутанные пряди с зелёными концами. У Тайлера мгновенно пересыхает в горле. Ему нравится то, что он видит. Не без мысли, что сегодня его все отчего-то привлекают, что за «хорни» период, блять? – Не притворяйся, что ты никак не оценил.</p><p>– Правильно мыслишь, – и он быстро дополняет, чтобы не подтвердить этим именно <em>последнюю</em> фразу, – осталось нам отдалиться друг от друга, и все забудут о сравнениях.</p><p>Джош обижается. Что за актёрская игра? Какое ему дело до тайлерового мнения об его внешности? Неужели «прощупывает почву», чтобы точно знать какой именно внешне и какой именно по характеру <em>он</em> будет более близок к идеалам Джозефа? Так заморачиваться из-за спора? Выигрыш должен быть весомым. </p><p>– Зачем ты вообще резко поменялся? То есть, ты в праве выглядеть как тебе нравится, но ты правда изменился чуть ли не за ночь? Ты тоннели с такой скоростью тянул, я думаю, не один разрыв был. </p><p>– Будто ты помнишь как было раньше? – фыркает Тай.</p><p>– Конечно.</p><p>– Эм... Ах, запомнил меня после случая в мае, верно?</p><p>Джош отрицательно мотает головой. </p><p>– Меня никто не замечал раньше, – никто не видел ни его, ни Мэл, ни ещё каких-то подростков, которых они не видят до сих пор, но в один день обратят внимание. – Просто не надо врать, Дэйв. Пусть враньё окружающим и в твоём стиле.</p><p>– У тебя не было друзей, но я пытался подружиться. Да, «майский инцидент» в какой-то степени прославил тебя, но это не единственное ебанутое, что ты творил. Поджог баскетбольной корзины. Ты спихнул всё на меня, а я всего-то оказался не в том месте не в то время, решив пойти за этим одиночкой Джозефом, надеясь хоть наедине завязать диалог и узнать получше. Ты тогда ещё сказал, что в твои конверсы въелась грязь. Ты смотрел на огонь и жаловался. Блять, придурок, – Джош закрывает лицо ладонями и смеётся. – Мне так влетело. Ты всегда костью в горле.</p><p>Тайлер еле припоминает.  </p><p>– Ты оставил ту надпись? Знаешь ли, мне даже не потребовалось оказываться не там и не тогда, меня тупо поставили перед фактом: виновен.</p><p>– Это был Фрэнк, – он пожимает плечами.</p><p>– Так какого хуя ты все равно навязываешь мне его в друзья?! – Тай толкает Дана в плечо.</p><p>– Эй! Это была месть. Я рассказал, что опоздал по твоей вине.</p><p>– Так он знает о Дэйве?</p><p>– Нет, – Джош скрестил руки и уставился в пол. – Но ведь врать в моём стиле, не так ли?<br/> <br/>Тайлеру не нравится, когда его выставляют мудаком или заставляют признать неправильность его действий. Он уже хотел развернуться и отойти на пару шагов, так близко быть к нему, но так показательно проявить своё отношение. Даже промелькнула мысль выдать, что всё знает и перестать подыгрывать. Когда его задевают, он сделает максимально возможным другим заметить это. Но замечают не его обиду, которую он даже не придумал как донести, а именно <em>его</em>, и как бы странно это не представлялось, но все словно тоже сделали всё максимально возможное, чтобы дать понять, что <em>каждый</em> откровенно пялится на Джозефа.</p><p>– Стой, тебе не кажется, что на нас смотрят?</p><p>– Насколько я знаю, <em>ту</em>  часть произошедшего с тобой не связывают, да и не сомневайся, что люди у нас низких моральных принципов, они больше заинтересованы в «голой правде».</p><p>– Да в чём, блять, дело?</p><p>– Слив Фрэнка, – шепчет Джош. – А ты всегда был настроен агрессивно и в открытую угрожал.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, есть фото? – кивок. – От анонима?</p><p>Следующий кивок.</p><p>– И все валят на меня? – Тай подозревает, что вдруг Мэл ссылалась на фотки, говоря про «отомстил достаточно»? Она-то наверняка уверена на все сто процентов, ведь кто ещё был в той комнате наедине с Айеро в отключке?</p><p>Всё становится похожим на зарисовку мини-сериала или фильма, где данные учеников одной школы начинает сливать в сеть кто-то, обиженный на всех вокруг. Тот, кого не подозреваешь, хотя проблема скорее заключается в экранном времени, уделенному герою, но с другой стороны, а в чём будет состоять интрига?</p><p>– Это не я.</p><p>– Убедительно, – Джош продолжает кивать по типу «ага, да, так и поверил».</p><p>– Тоже обвиняешь меня? – спрашивает Тайлер, будучи уверенным, что сейчас захлопнет ловушку, а затем снова будет играть дурачка, который поверит в оправдания собеседника.</p><p>– Ну да, кому же это ещё нужно? – он хмурится, и Тай готов номинировать его на «оскар». Ни за что не поверит невиновности и неосведомленности Джоша в правде.</p><p>Джозеф тянет джошевы уголки губ в противоположные стороны, рисуя улыбку ему тоже, то ли разделить своё настроение, то ли наградить клоунской маской.</p><p>– Почему ты не предположил, что это тот же аноним, связанный с Уэем? – всем в первую очередь придёт на ум такое, или, как минимум, что Уэй решил добиться справедливости методом «око за око», а ныне «хер за хер».</p><p>Джош замешкался. </p><p>– Его не звали.</p><p>«А ещё ты знаешь – фото были сделаны разными людьми, ведь <em>Фрэнк</em> издевался над Джерардом».</p><p>– Не звали? – усмехается Тайлер.</p><p><br/>– Там кто-то есть? – Джерард отодвинул занавеску совсем на чуть-чуть, словно боялся, что его увидят.</p><p>– Домашний прикол, – бросил Тай, – свет включается сам по себе и моей параноидальной жопе подобное не приходится по вкусу.</p><p>Не по вкусу в данный момент слишком многое: относительно посторонний чувак в его доме, которого пригласил войти на порог лишь потому, что самому стало прохладно, а гость всё никак не умолкал, да и история получалась интересной; Гарри – при мысли о нём мозг скукожился как сухофрукт, и пришлось велеть Джерарду быть тише, чем громкость в наушниках при просмотре порно, когда ты не один; просьба, которую выполнять совершенно не было желания. </p><p>– Я бы сам, – Уэй не поднимал взгляд и сдирал заусенцы, – но вряд ли меня позвали всерьёз, скорее, он не надеется на мой приход или <em>очень</em> надеется, чтобы высмеять. Не справлюсь.</p><p>– Наверное, – Тай подумал, что нужно вымыть пол, иначе частички Джерарда останутся там надолго, – но я не буду этого делать. Меня не приглашали, – добавил он, ставя точку.</p><p>– Ты крутой, – начал перечислять Джи, – общаешься с Даном, любишь проводить время именно так. Кого пытаешься, – последнее слово сказал настолько тихо, что Тайлер даже не услышал его, а прочёл по губам, – наебать? Он не отстанет, – умоляет Джерард, – сегодня, в том классе, наклонился ко мне и сказал «приходи в субботу, развлечемся», а затем я слышал их разговор с Джошем, кого они позовут. Целая куча людей хором заржёт, увидев меня среди них.</p><p>Тайлеру показалось, что он заметил силуэт, и более пугающее обстоятельство, <em>внутри</em>. У дивана в гостиной. Гарри бы давно подал голос. «Тот мудак рядом – Дэнни? Похудел что ль?»</p><p><em>Показалось</em>. </p><p>– Стать анонимом? Ещё и создать материал, который унизил бы Айеро в той же степени, как был унижен ты? Нахуй мне эта мозгоебка?</p><p>– Кто не знает о ваших стычках?! – выпалил он чересчур громко, и Тай, зажав тому рот рукой, вытолкнул его за дверь.</p><p><br/>– Как я пропустил только? – недоумевает Джозеф, продолжая быть в центре внимания, <em>ощущать разговоры</em>.</p><p>Возможно, он был слишком занят излишними переживаниями, но даже в самой хуевой ситуации нельзя отучить человека от телефона. Кто-то умер – нужен телефон, чтобы позвонить родственникам; диагностируют рак – в поиске гуглишь другого врача, ведь что за дичь, точно не рак, попался плохой док; беспокоишься – идёшь заедать стресс, параллельно включая идиотское видео на ютубе. Сидишь на подоконнике с трёх часов ночи – обновляешь без конца твиттер, и раз в минуту появляется лишь один новый, ведь все адекваты спят, а потому сотни раз проверяешь и просматриваешь одно и то же. </p><p>Как и сейчас.</p><p>– Всем разослали? – он ждёт ответа от Джоша и тот даёт положительный. – Чего меня обделили?</p><p>– Наверное, потому что ты и есть аноним? – Дан заглядывает в экран и Тайлер быстро блокирует его, поскольку в нижней части до сих пор сохранен диалог с Дэнни. Первый на очереди объект для «проверять и просматривать». Первый в списке «не для чужих глаз».</p><p>– Совпадение. Серьёзно, я бы себе переслал, чтобы подстраховаться. И я серьёзно доказываю непричастность тебе, будто мне есть какое-то дело, – с «новым» Джошем можно говорить подольше, нет раздражительности. – У тебя был первый урок? – начало новой темы звучит как завязка очень примитивной беседы с жалкой попыткой в флирт.</p><p>– Сомневаюсь, что все на второй попадут, но я был в очереди почти первым. Копы должны допросить всех так, чтобы процесс не был похож на допрос.</p><p>– Хм? – послышалось? – Копы? Допрос?</p><p>– Ты на другой планете пропадал? – смеётся Джош. А вот Тайлеру не смешно, каким-то образом его обошли все новости. – Дом Фрэнка обчистили. – Тайлер настолько сконцентрировался, что был похож на робота, хотя спустя время он понимает, что нужно изобразить шок и всякое такое, а не безразличие, будто ему и так известно. – И все, кто решил напиться и накуриться в субботу, находятся в списке, а после разговора офицер зачеркивает имена карандашом.</p><p>«Чтобы выудить правду, опрашиваемых должны предупредить о последствиях лжесвидетельствования, но копы скрывают факт допроса под соусом «вспомогательной информации» для ускорения (жертвуя эффективностью и достоверностью) расследования, поскольку не хотят поднимать шум, иначе, когда об этом узнают родители, придёт толпа адвокатов доебаться, почему они посмели допрашивать детей без них или членов семьи (и похуй на присутствие сотрудников школы). Будут обвинять в запугивании, приношении травмирующего опыта в сотрудничестве с полицией, ведь все понимают, что подростки в первую очередь боятся, что начнут выяснять личность того, кто принёс траву или продал им алкоголь, и все как один начнут твердить, что ничего не видели и не слышали, испуганно хлопая ресницами, надеясь на то, что простой двухминутный разговор с ними не занесут в личное дело или типа того, ведь им нужна безупречная репутация для колледжей и прочее. Офицер зачеркивает карандашом при вас, а затем, на копии того же списка обводит нужные имена в круг, в дальнейшем уведомляя, кого ждёт в участке. Вот там никак не получится без адвокатов, родителей, потому что вы будете «проходить» по этому делу. Так что, Джош, не думай, что зачеркнутое имя означает конец». </p><p>– ...что украли? – он думает о том, что тоже есть в списке, он больше не тот невидимый парень, а ещё сегодня, именно сегодня спрятал здесь вещь из дома Айеро, то, что <em>ищут</em>.</p><p>«Но странно подавать заявление из-за такой поеботы, может, Айеро добавили факт о распространении детской порнографии? Тоже бред, фотки расходятся только между учениками». </p><p>– Зная, я был бы в списке подозреваемых. Может, ты знаешь? – прищуривается Джош, явно хотя подшутить, но Тайлеру не до шуток, уши будто заткнуты ватой, дизориентация, и он не чувствует себя в безопасности.</p><p>– Не беси, я нихуя не знаю! – он прижимает Джоша к стене, отмечая, что неделю назад сам был в его позиции и злились на него. Необычные взаимоотношения выстраиваются – регулярно зажимать друг друга со злости. </p><p>– Джозеф! – никто не повторит интонацию мисс Меркури в произношении его фамилии. Тай моментально остывает, ему же нельзя лажать, на развлечение «атеист в католической школе» отказывается подписаться по такой тупости как Джош Дан. </p><p>Рядом с ней стоит главное Г. тайлеровой жизни. Тот подзывает его к себе одним движением. Тайлер надеется не ради того, чтобы узнать как у него дела, да и вообще первым правилом для всех родителей должно быть таковое: делать вид, что не знаешь этого ребёнка, если он в кругу знакомых. Это правило утраивается, если ты ёбырь чьей-то матери. Хотя Тай дважды подумает прежде чем сказать, что хуже: настала его очередь в списке или Гарри решил сыграть роль отчима, весь такой из себя интересующийся тайлеровыми успехами и прочим.</p><p>Он не предпринимал попыток найти общий язык. Это к лучшему, иначе Тайлер напрямую заявил бы, что Гарри идиот. Всю неделю их общение сводилось к «привет». И то, лишь из-за Келли поблизости. Тайлер с радостью заменил бы приветствие на «пусть тебя застрелят на сегодняшней смене».</p><p>– Пойдём-ка, – он чувствует ладонь на спине и его заводят в кабинет. За партой сидит помощница, её имени не знает, та «салютует» Тайлеру и выходит, многозначительно кивнув Гарри. Они остаются один на один.</p><p>– Красивая.</p><p>– Но для тебя стара, – Джозеф замечает как дёрнулась его рука, абсолютно точно убеждён, что он хотел дать ему подзатыльник чисто по-товарищески, но вовремя одумался, ведь с Тайлером не прокатит подобное «товарищество». Между ними вообще хорошее отношение друг к другу не прокатит.<br/> <br/>– А для тебя нет.</p><p>– Вот к чему клонишь, – он чешет бороду, – смирись, что с твоей мамой у нас нерушимая связь.</p><p>– «Долго и счастливо» она загадывала с каждым до тебя. Улавливаешь? – огрызается Тайлер, подходя к столу, и берет лежащую на нём папку, не церемонясь, открывает, и даже не успевает сложить множество букв в определенные слова, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вникнуть в суть, ведь так же бесцеремонно её выдергивают из рук.</p><p>– Может, я не тот, с кем состоится «долго и счастливо», но я здесь. Улавливаешь? – произнёс он слегка ехидно. – А теперь перейдём к главной теме.</p><p>– Размер ущерба? – не даёт времени на вступительную речь по типу «нам очень поможет любая информация». И сразу добавляет, поскольку заметил подозрение в мимике Гарри. – Да ну, по твоему, каждый вышедший отсюда молчит? Все знают, – но только не он. Если бы игнорировал Джоша, то мог ненароком выдать себя.</p><p>– Стащили всякие «цацки», – Тай вспоминает, что подразумевается под «цацки», но ноут никак не удаётся втиснуть в значение. – Деньги, – продолжает Гарри, но не называет конкретной суммы, – кое-что из техники. Айеро беднее не стали, но принципиальные, виновного хотят наказать. </p><p>Джозеф мог придумать, как вести себя, когда обвиняют в том, что ты <em>совершил</em>. Теперь иная ситуация. Он виновен, но не в том, что слышит. Это может быть стратегия – преувеличивать потери, чтобы задержанный испугался: вдруг поймают? Тогда ювелирка и деньги автоматом пойдут в твои «заслуги». Можно признаться, что замешан лишь частично, а стоит ли выдавать себя? </p><p>– Многое помнишь?</p><p>«Весь вечер напоминал chelsea smile в современности».</p><p>– Ты не можешь задавать вопросы без присутствия кого-либо.</p><p>– В этом и дело. Все как один твердят – ничего не видели. Будто их привлекут буквально за нахождение там. Я знаю тебя. Ты можешь рассказать как всё было, кто под чем, кто способен на воровство, кого нет смысла трогать, потому что они изменяли своим партнерам, спали на коврике около ванной, ушли под шумок раньше всех из-за строгих родителей. Но всё имеет значение при одном условии. Поэтому скажи честно. <em>Ты</em> причастен?</p><p>«Зайдёт всё слишком далеко – пусть, мать должна вытащить из любого дерьма». </p><p>Он не отрицает, ничего не выкрикивает, будто снова ребёнок – в то время чем громче отстаиваешь свою позицию, тем больше верят. Просто наклонил голову чуть влево и еле-еле улыбается, говоря этим «рассматривай моё поведение как вздумается». Раз на то пошло, его не станут обвинять без доказательств. Сначала им придётся убедиться, что сперли всё именно в тот вечер, а опрос ничего не принесёт, Гарри сам в этом признался минутой ранее. Все были на виду, все были одной компанией, у всех алиби. Тайлера резко осеняет: кроме него… и Мелани.</p><p>– Издеваешься? – Гарри бросает папку на стол, но никакого громкого звука, только несколько листов вылетело. Кажется, он сам разочарован такой «эпичностью» судя по сжатым в тонкую линию губам.</p><p>Но настоящим издевательством было жить с ним в одном доме. Как минимум, на кухне присутствовал лёгкий запах сигарет – мерзкий, пусть Тай из курящих, но его бесил тот факт, что Гарри курит. Когда у него и Келли всё только начиналось, Тайлер наивно полагал, что у него будет доступ к ништякам по типу конфискованной травки, и не просто так: однажды в кармане чужого пальто нашёл пару косяков. В дальнейшем он пытался обернуть это против Гарри, убеждая мать, что тот не так чист, тем более, что к тому времени этот гандон проявил себя по максимуму. Тайлер считал, что в новом доме с новыми людьми нужно вести себя тихо и незаметно, позволить привыкнуть к тебе другим и самому привыкать к уже существующим правилам. Для Гарри всё было не так – он уже чувствовал себя как дома. <em>Как в собственном доме</em>. Играли роль возраст или характер человека – хуй поймёшь, но о личных границах он не задумывался. Мог взять без спроса телефон, стащить из тарелки кусок отбивной, <em>пить из его чашки</em> в конце концов. Громко смотреть телевизор, включать на полную громкость радио, что даже соседи могли слышать анонсы футбольных матчей, и похуй, ему было абсолютно все равно, что Тай пытался делать домашку, банально не мог спокойно смотреть фильмы, от наушников и так уши болели, если слушать на небезопасном уровне, а <em>приходилось</em> из-за постоянных выходок Гарри. Тайлер закрывался в ванной и иногда плакал. Стеснялся своих слёз, чувствовал себя слабым, и с каждой секундой ненависть возрастала. Сейчас он не плачет, лишь думает про убийство. Действительно думает.</p><p>Кстати, то были самокрутки с вполне легальным табаком. </p><p>– Практически всё краденное находилось в одной комнате. К несчастью для преступника, на ковёр разлито красное вино. Есть вероятность, что получим ДНК. По словам Фрэнка, путь наверх был закрыт якобы полицейской лентой. Вошедший в ту комнату оказался там нарочно. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?</p><p>Улыбка исчезает, в глазах промелькнул испуг. Это не остаётся незамеченным. Тай ненавидит красное вино, в жизни он пробовал лишь одно достойное, оно имело земляничный привкус и создавалось ощущение, словно пьёшь ягодную газировку. Однажды Дэнни притащил бутылку красного и Тай не стал пить, сразу объяснив нелюбовь, хотя очень боялся обидеть. Но в тот вечер... </p><p>«Серьёзно? На свидании отказался, а в тот раз, заранее зная, что не понравится, решил попробовать? – никогда так сильно не хотелось удариться головой о стену. – Остаётся надеяться, что эксперты ничего не отыщут и не станут сильно ебаться. Айеро живут поблизости западной части, но не в западной».</p><p>– На тебе лица нет. Ты уверен, что ничего не знаешь? Может, прикрываешь кого-то?</p><p>«Мэл?..»</p><p>***</p><p>– Не боишься, что поймают? – спрашивает Джерард, а Тай молится, чтобы его оставили в покое, но фактически нет никакого обращения к Богу, только если того случаем не переименовали в «блять». – Тайлер? – слегка обеспокоенный голос.</p><p>«Друга во мне что ли нашёл? Уйди, просто уйди, приставучий еблан».</p><p>– Я хочу вовремя вернуться домой, – не столько хочет, сколько <em>нужно</em>.</p><p>– Домашний арест?</p><p>Со словом «арест» никак не вяжется «домашний». Как и то, что Уэй сразу попал в точку. Когда его догнало это хрен-пойми-что с моментально появляющимся инеем на башке (Тайлер даже пальцы отморозить не успел), то готовился к вопросу «почему избегаешь меня?», но ход событий слегка шёл иначе с недавних пор, ведь что только не предполагает – никогда не угадывает будущее. Он метает злобный взгляд на всё ещё ожидающего ответа Джерарда. </p><p>Это и есть ответ.</p><p>– Все равно спасибо! – от искренности, вложенной в благодарность, сердце ёкнуло.</p><p>– За что? – не менее искренне слышится от Тайлера. Быстрая трансформация с поебанного мыслями в удивленного. Услышав ответ, думает: «И он туда же». – Я сказал – нет, – вспоминает, как резко в ту ночь ответил ему и выставил за дверь (и вовсе вычеркнув из памяти «глюк»). – Твою мать, не будь идиотом.</p><p>До Джерарда только сейчас начало доходить, что Тайлеру «быть на слуху» ни к чему.</p><p>– Я никому ничего не скажу, даже под пытками. Все равно о второй части твоей «идеи» мне неизвестно, – он подмигивает, а затем, сдвинув брови, продолжает, – а ведь правда неизвестно! Мне хватило бы и нашего плана, но у тебя, видимо, личные счёты, проблемы с школой всё-таки... </p><p>Джерард продолжает «провожать» его домой. Мешает думать об анониме. О Мелани. </p><p>– Чёрт, Джер, отвали, – он даже не слышит, что тот говорит. – Нечего мёрзнуть из-за такого придурка как я, – капля неравнодушия должна сработать. Но Тайлер прогадал... </p><p>– Я не чувствую холода.</p><p>...ведь кто-то начинает «геройствовать».</p><p>– Ты побелел нахер, – он тянет его за торчащую прядь из-под шапки, которую наверняка ему связала бабуля. Должно ведь быть что-то стереотипное в окружающих людях. Пытается растопить иней теплом своих рук и понимает, что Уэй говорит правду. И по своему опыту знает, что практически невозможно осветлить отдельные волоски, да и какой смысл? – Чувак, ты седеешь что ли? </p><p>– Стресс, наверное? – Уэй отскакивает. – Да и н-наследственность, – бедолага начинает заикаться.</p><p>«А как же. Стресс».</p><p>– <em>Как</em> тебя ранил ебучий Фрэнк, когда вы встречались?..</p><p>Джерард часто моргает, попадает ногой в сугроб у расчищенной дороги, словно хотел отойти на безопасное расстояние, побледнел, хотя куда более? Тайлер, которому похуй на всех, не может сообразить какого черта он становится спасителем разбитых, покалеченных и проклятых? Он ведь точно не из сломанных. Он лучше. </p><p>Прикоснувшись к месту шрама, думает, что пора бы поменять пластырь.</p><p>– Сегодня тебе выпала честь дойти до моей комнаты, – опять прокручивает в памяти момент, когда вытолкнул Джи за дверь, и опять <em>не помнит</em> о том, что в гостиной кто-то стоял.</p><p>Он никого не приглашал, кроме призрака. Келли в своё время смирилась, что не стоит задавать вопросы по типу «почему не зовёшь друзей?» и никогда не опускалась до уровня «а у тебя они вообще есть?». Дэнни действительно можно назвать первым. И он не всегда был примерным гостем, с каждым разом становясь хуже и хуже. <em>Да, это я прошёлся в ботинках, перед этим ступив в грязь. Да, это я заглянул в твой кабинет и уронил бумаги. И потом сложил их в неправильном порядке. Ты нашла что-то подозрительное? Конечно, моё. И я вовсе не оправдываю своего парня-имбецила, потому что мне нужно одобрение.</em> Дэнни просто был своеобразным. С постоянно поникшими и мутными глазами. Он не был конченным, или Тай был тоже достаточно конченным, чтобы любить. Совпадение ли, что его тянет к любителям выпить, или любители выпить иначе рассуждают, делая свои мысли привлекательными для него? В любое время суток желающие забыться, обещавшие самим себе, что вот он – последний раз, запоминают ощущения, чтобы хватило надолго. </p><p>Только надолго не хватило Тайлера.</p><p>Что-то произошло весной. Несмотря на открытую банку, которую нёс в кармане (горизонтальные карманы специально придумали для бухла, не спорьте), все равно решился сделать замечание Дэнни, что тот много пьёт. Это не кончилось отрицанием либо согласием, а далее неловким разговором, на который способны подростки, взявшись решать непонятную херню, вроде зависимости. Им же даже нравится быть зависимыми, но с детства мозг пропитан разделением на «полезные и вредные привычки», отсюда и попытки в самоанализ, маркирование своей жизни как уже проебанной в юности. Дэнни молча вылил пиво на голову Тайлера. Тай прогнал его? Обиделся? Подрался (такое тоже бывало)? Нет, трахнулся с ним спустя полчаса, и эти полчаса они шли домой. </p><p><em>Что-то происходило постоянно.</em><br/>  <br/>Где-то между рассказами о рождестве и мёртвой кошке по кличке Марта, Тайлер останавливается. Джерард вовсе не замкнутый фрик. Наверное, он слишком долго молчал и наконец ему выпал шанс поговорить, и это бесит в равной степени как и нравится – не нужно поддерживать диалог, только с некой периодичностью «угукать», довольно херово проявляя заинтересованность. Он бы послушал о том, что было между ними с Айеро, но слушает истории, соответствующие уместностью детским фото, которые показывают родители. Заебись знакомство. Один вопрос: нахуя?</p><p>– Мы пришли? – спрашивает Джер.</p><p>– Угу, – машинально отвечает Тай. Его остановил вовсе не незатыкающийся рот, они действительно пришли, только снова стало неспокойно. Может, пора записаться на приём к доку и поговорить о тревоге?</p><p>– Ты чего так уставился на тот дом? – недоумевает Джерард, успев заметить почтовый ящик с фамилией «Джозеф». – Эй, – он дёргает его за рукав. – Ты здесь живешь.</p><p>«Надо проверить. Если он действительно вернулся, хватит одного взгляда на комнату, – он хорошо помнит её: вся прокурена, зашторено, темно, никакого уюта, вроде растений, хотя те бы не выжили в таких условиях. Бутылки стояли трофеями на подоконнике, собирая пыль. Нет мебели из дерева, всё острое, тяжелое, железное, лампа закрашена краской. Дэнни шлёт нахуй свою мать, пуская очередную порцию сизого дома, а сам лежит на его коленях, отправляя смс-ку, что не вернется ночевать домой. – Проникновение со взломом. Вряд ли я оставил хорошее впечатление у миссис Уорсноп, если вообще можно сказать, что мы были знакомы. Всё, что я помню – Дэнни тащит меня мимо готовящей на кухне мамы, быстро сказав, что я Тайлер. Рассказывал обо мне, – он подавляет в себе желание улыбнуться, – я не успел поздороваться по-нормальному, крикнул что-то. Даже не помню, как она выглядит. Я должен незаметно войти в их дом, как минимум потому, что если открыто заявлюсь туда, то она может сообщить Дэнни, что я приходил. Тот неправильно истолкует, а потом, если пиздец не дожидается меня в своей неживой комнате, то обязательно нагрянет».</p><p>Но сначала Уэй.</p><p>Тайлер долго возится с замком, попав ключом в скважину лишь с четвертой попытки. <br/> <br/>– Отойди, весь свет загородил! </p><p>– Ты не особо гостеприимный.</p><p>– Зато мне особо похуй на твоё мнение.<br/>  <br/>Он говорит ему не разуваться и не вешать куртку в прихожей, сам тоже идёт дальше одетым, потому что не хочет, чтобы ненароком его верхняя одежда соприкоснулась с одеждой Гарри, висевшей там. Мать должна быть дома, второй упомянутый также, потому быстро проскочить через открытый проход, крикнув дежурное «я дома», незаметно протащить Джерарда, веля ему держать рот на замке и не выпячивать вежливость... </p><p>– Еда, – Тайлер застывает на месте. – Пахнет едой. Домашней едой! О Господи, – Тай грызёт ноготь, несмотря на все попытки отучить его от этой привычки. Но помогло не то, что его постоянно били за это по рукам, а влюбленность – сразу пытаешься избавиться от изъянов. – Всё очень плохо, Джер, – он сжимает его плечи и слегка трясёт, пока его гость скорее всего думает как сбежать от этого ненормального. – Она не готовит с тех пор, как посчитала меня достаточно взрослым, чтобы начать убивать мой желудок доставкой.</p><p>«Ради Гарри, ради этого сукиного сына, латентного наркомана, чёртового ублюдка, она решила быть примерной хозяйкой? Да она ебанулась».</p><p>– Кто это, Тайлер? – слышит её голос и возвращается в реальность.</p><p>– Хули ты пошёл без меня? – шепчет Джерарду, который решил самодельничать и попался. Быстрым взглядом оценивает обстановку. Ещё и сервировка стола, с салфеточками под тарелкой, а Тай думал, салфетки только для того, чтобы комкать их со скуки, потому что руки вытираешь о штанину. Преувеличение, но красиво накрытый стол тоже как-то слишком. – Как мило, у вас семейный обед, – видела бы Келли издевательскую улыбку Гарри. Но что с неё взять, она никогда не видит того, что видит Тайлер. – Давайте договоримся, что я не часть этой семьи, – он показывает на них по очереди. – Надеюсь, ты подсыпала в его порцию мышьяк, иначе не понимаю, зачем ты стала за плиту. </p><p>Келли до белых костяшек сжимает в руке нож, которым нарезает хлеб. Молчит. Ещё в каком-то глупом платье, словно пришла в этот дом не с заснеженной улицы, в сумке пряча подаренную благодарным клиентом бутылку вина, а вернулась из идеализированного мира 50-х годов с полным желанием обслуживать свой любовный интерес. </p><p>– Мы избежим неприятной беседы только потому, что тебя ждёт... </p><p>– Джерард Уэй, учимся вместе. Наверное, друг, – делает подачку, якобы он не такой скрытный в отношении своих знакомых, а вдруг Г. придёт в голову проверить Уэя, узнает о фото, а дальше докопается до остального – <em>кто</em> в тот вечер был на втором этаже. </p><p>– Просто друг? Но ты не приводишь друзей, – подключается Гарри, а затем обращается к Келли, – он наконец решил забыть прошлое?</p><p>– Не его типаж, – Келли убирает со стола третью тарелку, и Тайлер никогда не узнает, как сильно её задели слова «не часть этой семьи».</p><p>– Может, у мальчика вкусы поменялись.</p><p>– Вы можете притвориться, что не знаете обо мне абсолютно всё? – раньше было прикольно выслушивать предположения матери на тему, кто ему больше подходит. Иногда это переходило черту, она пыталась затронуть слишком личные темы, словно раз он смог ей открыться, то сможет слепо доверять и делиться абсолютно всем. Но все равно здорово, всяко лучше, чем если мать оказалась бы гомофобной. – Или обсуждайте это не в моём присутствии, – он берёт Джерарда за локоть, ведя к себе. Оба слышат вдогонку:</p><p>– Приятно познакомиться, Джерард. У нас не всегда так... – она не смогла быстро подобрать слово. – В общем, всё зависит от настроения Тайлера.</p><p>Удивительно, но Уэй не произнес ни звука, как ему велели. И никто не обратил внимания. </p><p><br/>– Извини за беспорядок.</p><p>– Разве тебе не похуй, что я подумаю?</p><p>– Да. Но все люди так говорят. Больше всего раздражают те, кто говорит это, приглашая в абсолютно вылизанный дом. И таких выражений много. Те же «доброе утро», «сладких снов», «спасибо-пожалуйста». А если я просыпаюсь не утром? Любое другое время суток уже не имеет того смысла, ведь «доброе утро» не столько приветствие, сколько ебаное миленькое пожелание. А есть те, кто видит постоянно кошмары из-за таблеток или потому, что нуждается в них, и ты запросто затриггеришь дебильным «сладких снов», а всё из-за тупых установок, придуманных обществом.</p><p>– Снова оправдываешь звание того, кто ненавидит сам себя, – Тайлер быстро понимает, что это о tylerhateshimself, но не сразу, что из-за относительной чистоты. Ситуация разряда «с чем боролся, на то и напоролся». – Проблемы со сном? – и снова попадает в точку. – Ты возмущался, что не все просыпаются утром, а ещё про кошмары говорил. Тебя волнует сон. Ну, так кажется, – Джерард пожимает плечами, продолжая стоять посреди комнаты, Тайлер давно швырнул верхнюю одежду в угол и разлёгся на кровати, но он не станет говорить «чувствуй себя как дома» – <em>все так говорят</em>. – У меня они есть. Могу назвать себя экспертом в этой области. </p><p>«Ты не сталкивался с <em>формой</em> моей бессонницы».</p><p>– Почему человек просыпается в одно и то же время? А затем не может уснуть? Каждую ночь. Без исключений, – он приподнимается на локтях, проверяя, здесь ли ещё Джерард, когда не дожидается ответа. – Не знаешь? Тогда не называй себя экспертом.</p><p>– Он может просыпаться, потому что на него кто-то смотрит.</p><p>– Спасибо за детскую страшилку, очень смешно, – только ему вовсе не до смеха. Или чувствует, что в словах доля правды, или знает, <em>почему</em> это может быть правдой.</p><p>– Но ты не смеёшься, – эта интонация иная. Тайлер начинает сходить с ума. Да, тот парень стоит на том же месте, в той же одежде, издалека не видно его седины, и он снова выглядит угрожающе. Как он так меняется?</p><p>– Не навязывай мне страхи, окей? – он бы показал средний палец, но только не <em>такому</em> Джерарду. – Я немного сплю, и это всяко лучше, чем вовсе не спать, – достаточно десяти дней и всё, непоправимые последствия, Альцгеймер, – думая, что кто-то пробирается в мой дом и наблюдает. Я не гребанная Белла Свон!</p><p>Ошибкой было переглянуться в этот момент, стараясь сохранить серьёзность. Тайлер кусает щёки, а все равно рассмеялся вместе с Джерардом, сдавшись. </p><p>– Ты эмоциональнее картона, ты точно не Белла Свон, – и не понадобилось никаких указаний, Джерард бросил свои вещи к тайлеровой куче и сел около кровати. </p><p>– Кошмары появились из-за Фрэнка?</p><p>Джерард смотрит по сторонам, словно проверяет нет ли здесь кого-либо ещё, но на деле просто ищет повод избежать разговора. </p><p>– Коллекция? «Карточный домик» строишь? – нашёл. </p><p>Тайлер перешёл на миниатюрные бутылки, чтобы было легко открывать, и никакого штопора не нужно, хотя он пользовался ключами вместо него – его научили этому в то время, когда он возомнил, что не будет тем самым подростком, у которых проблем в жизни больше с каждым днём и хочется сдохнуть нахуй, а не понять, что многое и не является проблемами. Юношеский максимализм не даст видеть мир трезво. Да, он привык пить, ему нравится пить, незаменимый помощник – алкоголь. Разве не все проходят через этот опыт, будучи школьником?</p><p>Тай вздыхает и накрывает лицо подушкой, и как долго надо отсасывать Уэю, чтобы тот перестал увиливать? Понятно же, ради какой инфы его позвали.</p><p>– Я просто не идиот выкидывать их в общий мусор. Мне дают много свободы, но всё же существуют границы.</p><p>– Не думал, что дети в семьях полицейских могут своевольничать, – и не думал, что будет испытывать такой восторг, слыша как запросто можно хамить старшим. Джерард не мог такого позволить. Позже Тай узнает почему. </p><p>– Хм? Она адвокат вообще-то, – но Уэй прав: обычно детей военных или копов дрессируют, но достойные личности почти никогда не вырастают: либо амебы, либо бунтари. А те, кто всё-таки стал гордостью своих родителей, просто возносил их в идолы. </p><p>– А твой отец? Я его видел в школе.</p><p>Тай вскрикнул, будто увидел ползущего по нему паука.</p><p>Глупое недоразумение, и это отвращение не было ни капли наигранным, стоило только представить, что Г. является его отцом – быстро сгенерировалась цепочка ещё более мерзкого, когда быстро проматываешь время обратно, зная, что ты плод тандема токсичных людей, и появился на свет не желанным, а только потому, что Келли позволила кому-то задрать юбку и оттянуть в сторону бельё. Рано или поздно паразит заселяется в твою голову и ты начинаешь думать благодаря чему появился на свет, и ещё хуже, представлять.</p><p>– Я бы выстрелил себе в голову, будь он моим биологическим отцом. Он здесь <em>временно</em>.</p><p>– Но теперь ясно, чего ты так спокоен из-за кражи, – он просто не видел его с Джошем, – и ты ведь можешь обратиться к нему за помощью, – и не слышал диалог с Г. тет-а-тет, – он тебе явно не нравится, но ты в выгодном положении.</p><p>– Был бы в 99%, но не в этот раз. Меня обвиняют во всём, но я только... – он запинается, решая, стоит ли говорить правду.</p><p>– Только сделал фото, – заканчивает Уэй.</p><p>«Блять».</p><p>– Хочешь назову основную причину, почему я не стал этого делать? – сейчас он на понятном языке расставит все точки над «и». – <em>Ему нормально</em>. Это не месть. Если бы вокруг него собралась компания, то всё пошло бы в разряд фото с первым уснувшим, и никто не обращает внимания на наличие одежды. Никому не интересно шутить над тем, кто шутит надо всем сам. Если бы Фрэнк пришёл поникшим, то все бы думали о сливе, но он ведёт себя так, словно каждый день нюдсы рассылает, и я не удивлюсь, окажись это правдой. Серьёзно, взломав его, найдём акк на «онлифанс», ну, понимаешь? А всё внимание досталось мне, – он вновь думает о списке с обведёнными в круг именами. Если те решатся рассказать о фото и его конфликте с Айеро, то Гарри вцепится в Тайлера, пока не докажет причастность. – Твоя проблема в твоей реакции. Единственное, что интересует остальных – кому ты отправил, какая сумасшедшая или сумасшедший поведётся на тебя, а не, сука, размер. Что интересует всех сейчас – личность того, кто прикололся над Фрэнком, потому что одно дело – слив, другое – когда это делают с человеком в бессознательном состоянии.</p><p>– Тогда что ты забыл на втором этаже? Тебя видели. Ты выходил из его комнаты.</p><p>«Неужели Мэл проболталась?»</p><p>– Не верь никому, – знать бы ещё, кто наблюдатель. – Они легко могли перепутать не просто комнату Фрэнка с любой другой, но и этаж. </p><p>– <em>Я</em> видел.  </p><p>– Ты?.. – неправильный вопрос. Спросить бы «<em>а ты что забыл наверху?</em>» или «<em>ты ведь не собирался идти?</em>»</p><p>– И точно помню расположение комнаты.</p><p>«Будет ли он теперь верить мне? Я уже попытался соврать, но попался. Нужно сказать о Мелани? Но раз он был там, то и сам должен знать? И как много он видел? Вдруг знает о белоснежном ковре? Тогда тем более нельзя допустить, чтобы Гарри узнал о нём».</p><p>– Фрэнк уже вырубился, и мы с Мелани, – заметив округленные глаза Джи, быстро протараторил, – у нас ничего не было! – хотя она ему симпатична. Может, ему повезёт с девушкой? Может, пора реально забыть прошлое? – Если кому-нибудь выдашь, что я помогал Айеро – убью, – очень важно мило улыбнуться после угрозы. </p><p>– Мелани? Втроём помогали? Он всего лишь напился.</p><p>– Втроём? – не понимает Тайлер.</p><p>– Я видел только тебя и того парня. Он вышел почти сразу вслед за тобой. </p><p>В горло словно засыпали горсть камней, а все волосы на коже встали дыбом – такими темпами не один Уэй начнёт седеть раньше положенного. Казалось бы, всё просто – осталось расспросить. Лишь пара уточняющих вопросов о внешности того парня. &lt;i&gt;Он похож на человека, способного заставить верить, что ты довёл его до депрессии? Но при этом он не устаёт повторять, что ты лучшее, что с ним случалось, а ты с каждой секундой всё больше ненавидишь себя, потому что в ебучей депрессии находится не он. Сходится?&lt;/i&gt;</p><p>«Пожалуйста, пусть Джерард был обдолбанным или перепутал. Тогда выходили только я и Мэл...»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>